Revealing Myself
by Cece
Summary: Yoji and Omi decide to help Ken with a certain "problem" he has; AyaKen, YojiOmi! - Epilogue Added!
1. And So It Begins...

Disclaimer:  
  
My name is Takehito Koyasu, and I had decided to give Cece ownership of the Weiss Kreuz character, Hidaka Ken.  
  
Ken: *taps my shoulder* Cece, wake up!  
  
Cece: H-Hm?  
  
Ken: You were dreaming, again.  
  
Cece: Damnit!  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy! Reviews/comments are much appreciated!  
  
The setting/character descriptions are based on the manga, 'An Assassin And White Shaman.' So, for those of you who haven't read it, here are a couple of things that are different from the anime:  
  
- Yoji's a brunette, not a blonde  
  
- each of the boys have their own apartment; Yoji and Omi on one floor, Ken and Aya on top of them  
  
Warnings: Rated for "potty-mouth" language, and shounen-ai content. Pairings include AyaKen and YojiOmi.  
  
***  
  
Revealing Myself:  
  
Chapter One: And So It Begins...  
  
"They're all working, today!"  
  
"I'm gonna take a really nice picture of them!"  
  
"Yoji! Could you help me over here?"  
  
"Hey! I asked Ken first!"  
  
"Are you busy Friday night, Omi?"  
  
"Oh, Aya! You're so mysterious!"  
  
A typical Wednesday afternoon; we're thrown into a pond of water and the girls eat us right up. It's a dangerous job, but someone's got to do it.  
  
"Hi there, do you need help? Nothing personal, but may I ask how old you are?"  
  
"Yoji-kun, get back to work." Our resident player is at it again, rearranging his agenda.  
  
He looks up towards the little blonde who had scolded him.  
  
"I -am- working. See? She says she needed a bouquet for her friend's birthday!" he replies, with his "I don't have a care in the world" attitude that must drive Omi insane.  
  
"Yoji-kun! Just... Just... Go back to work!" the seventeen-year-old fumed. Poor kid. He can't even tell anybody how jealous he is. I'm going to have to talk to him about that.  
  
"If nobody's gonna buy anything, get out!" Ah, our fearless leader coming to our rescue. Unfortunately, his fierce and masculine tone only heightens the starving school girls' hunger.  
  
"Oh Aya!"  
  
"So sexy!"  
  
"That voice!"  
  
Chuckling, I turn back to the roses I am currently preparing for a customer. I flick some brown hair away from my eyes; they annoy me to death, always trying to obscure my view.  
  
Yep. Just another day, in the 'Kitty in the House' Flower Shop.  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
I never realized that throughout my hours working, I was being watched -- and I don't mean by all the screaming females outside the store. I never realized that two very nosey people were analysing my every move. I never realized that they were watching me watch someone else.  
  
I never realized that they would sneak up on me, from behind.  
  
"Ken-kun?"  
  
"Ah!" I spin around.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"  
  
"S'okay, Omi. What's up?"  
  
"Well, er..." the younger boy trailed off, looking towards the tall brunette who had accompanied him.  
  
"We'd like to talk to you, KenKen." he drawls out, lazily.  
  
And talking to me takes two people? Okay, trying to talk to Aya I can understand. But -me-? The soccer-playing, child-loving, cheery ol' -me-?  
  
That's when I realize that they must be up to something.  
  
"What do you want?" I ask them, suspiciously.  
  
I watch Omi sigh and give me a sympathetic look. "We don't want anything, Ken-kun."  
  
"... Okay, then. What is it?" I ask.  
  
"We'd like to help you, KenKen. With your -problem-." Yoji emphasizes that last word, as if I'd know what he's talking about. What -problem-? Is it my clumsiness? Am I growing gray hair? Do my armpits stink?  
  
But that can't be it, because I apply deodorant there every day.  
  
"You know..." Omi prods me, gently, quietly.  
  
"Hey! You three! Get back to work!" Aya calls out, from across the store. I turn my gaze towards him. He is being surrounded by girls again, but he's not trying to pry their fingers off of him, or yelling at them to get the hell out. He's giving me a piercing glare.  
  
Feeling my cheeks warm up, and not doubting that they're as red as my leader's hair, I snap my head back towards my two other partners.  
  
"Uh... What was that?" I ask, timidly. Yoji sighs and scratches his head. "Ken, if you need to talk about any issues you may have about your sexual preferences, feel free to ask us any questions, alright?"  
  
I blink at them, innocently, for a second until it finally dawns on me about what they're trying to say.  
  
"Wh-What?" I stammer, incredulously. "Se... Se..." Damnit! I can't even say the damn word!  
  
"You think I'm -gay-?" I finally cry out.  
  
"Ken-kun! Don't be so loud!" Omi shushes me. I take a quick glance around the shop. Nobody seems to have noticed my outburst. The girls' squealing probably drowned it out.  
  
I turn back towards my two friends.  
  
"You think I'm gay?" I repeat quietly, in an equally surprised tone.  
  
Yoji stuffs his hands in his pockets, a sign that means "I need a cigarette."  
  
"I need a cigarette." he repeats my thoughts.  
  
"Ken-kun... We don't -think- you're gay..." Omi starts, looking up at me apologetically.  
  
"Ken, we -know- you're gay." Yoji finishes.  
  
How I wish I could just crawl under a table and die of embarrassment.  
  
I start sputtering and stuttering, my words slurring together in an incomprehensible fashion.  
  
"B-but... H-how... I-I... Can't be... Dates... Girls... Y-Yuriko... I'm -not- gay!" I cry out in frustration.  
  
"KenKen, we can understand how confused you are. We just think that it's about time you faced reality." Yoji comes up beside me and pats me on the back.  
  
"If you'd like to talk to us about anything, we'll always be here." Omi reassures me, although I don't feel any better.  
  
"H-How... Why... Why do you think I'm..." I gulp down the last word. I can't say that, either. Not anymore.  
  
"Get. Back. To. Work!" Aya demands of us, again. We all turn towards the angry redhead, who is still being mobbed by the angry flock of girls.  
  
I blush again. You would, too, if those sharp -- not to mention, beautiful -- amethyst eyes were boring into you!  
  
Yes, beautiful. I think Aya's eyes are beautiful. Actually, I think -Aya- is probably the most beautiful person I've ever met. But just because I find him attractive, doesn't mean I'm gay.  
  
Does it?  
  
I'm thinking about my latest confession, when Yoji decides to bring me back to reality.  
  
"We could help you." he tells me.  
  
Startled, I snap my head, up towards them. "... H-Help... Me?" I stammer, eyes widening.  
  
Omi nods, as he resumes his job of sweeping the floor. He gathers fallen petals and dead leaves into a dustpan and dumps them into a garbage bin, before turning back towards me.  
  
"I'm sure Aya-kun isn't all that... Cold on the inside. Yoji-kun and I think --" he is cut off by more of my sputtering denials.  
  
"W-What? Aya? Y-You... Y-you think that I-I..." This is unbelievable! How could my friends have thought that I was... -attracted- to Aya! Like I said before, he's beautiful, but so were a lot of other girls I dated. However, I was never, truly, -attracted- to any of them.  
  
"I'm not gay!" I repeat, for what seems to be the hundredth time in ten minutes.  
  
"KenKen, it's alright if you're in denial. I was, too, when I first realized." I stare at Yoji for a couple of seconds. Yoji was -gay-? No way!  
  
"Yoji-kun's bisexual." Omi explains, as if reading my thoughts. I nod my head, slowly. Well, that makes a -bit- more sense...  
  
My head is starting to hurt. This day wasn't suppose to be this complicated! I was suppose to spend another boring, weekday afternoon doing nothing but tending to the flowers, as I do everyday. Figuring out my sexual preferences do -not- fit in my agenda.  
  
Besides, I'm -not- gay. Of course I'm not! That's the silliest thing I've heard, in my life!  
  
"We've got a few things planned out for you, Ken-kun! We don't have to start right away, but I think you should hear about them. I'm sure it won't be too hard to get Aya-kun's attention --"  
  
"Omi!" I interrupt. "I'm -not- gay! I don't need any of your help!"  
  
He sighs and turns away from me, but something tells me that he hasn't given up, yet.  
  
I growl in frustration. "I'm outta here." I declare. Untying my apron, I quickly hang it up on one of the hooks in the back of the store, and run up the stairs, and into the safety of my own apartment.  
  
Just another typical day in the life of Hidaka Ken. My life sucks.  
  
... To Be Continued.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: So how was it? Good? Bad? Beautiful? Fantastic? Terrible? Indescribably stupid? Please review/comment! 


	2. Spend Some Time With Him

Disclaimer:  
  
My name is Takehito Koyasu, and I had decided to give Cece ownership of the Weiss Kreuz character, Hidaka Ken.  
  
Ken: *taps my shoulder* Cece, wake up!  
  
Cece: H-Hm?  
  
Ken: You were dreaming, again.  
  
Cece: Damnit!  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy! Reviews/comments are much appreciated!  
  
The setting/character descriptions are based on the manga, 'An Assassin And White Shaman.' So, for those of you who haven't read it, here are a couple of things that are different from the anime:  
  
- Yoji's a brunette, not a blonde  
  
- each of the boys have their own apartment; Yoji and Omi on one floor, Ken and Aya on top of them  
  
Warnings: Rated for "potty-mouth" language, and shounen-ai content. Pairings include AyaKen and YojiOmi.  
  
***  
  
'Thank You's: I really enjoyed writing this fic -- a reason why I'm taking a small break from "The Baby-Sitter" -- and I hope I continue to receive positive reviews for it! Here is a small list of those I'd like to personally thank:  
  
Kamara, Jin, fei, Ayako, Lazy Person, Nauta Iupiter, VioletDeath, and Keeshe!  
  
***  
  
Revealing Myself:  
  
Chapter Two: Spend Some Time With Him  
  
How could I have gotten myself into this mess? How could Omi and Yoji talk me into this mess? How could I have -let- Omi and Yoji talk me into this mess?  
  
Right now, I find myself in front of Aya's apartment door, my hand raised to ring the doorbell. However, I don't think my finger wants to cooperate with me. Oh well, too bad. I guess I'm gonna have to tell Omi and Yoji that this was all a big mistake.  
  
Getting confused? Let me rewind a bit.  
  
You've seen how the day had started out; just like any other normal weekday. You've seen how I was confronted by two of my supposed "best friends", who decided to tell me, then and there, in the middle of the shop, when Aya was -right there-, that they thought that -I- was gay.  
  
Crazy, eh? [1]  
  
I mean, I -can't- be gay! There has not been one thing that has even so much as -hinted- that I was homosexual. Not -one- little fuckin' thing!  
  
What do -you- think? Have you ever seen me parading around my room, singing to the latest Britney Spears song, with an imaginary microphone? Have you ever heard me say "like" before every sentence? Have you ever seen my hair multi-coloured?  
  
Besides, I've had girlfriends. I've dated people of the opposite se -- er, gender! I've had a crush on the most popular girl at school, I've collected pictures of women in swimsuits, I had -almost- gone to Australia with Yuriko, and I'm pretty sure she's female!  
  
Unfortunately, that list of -very- convincing points did not phase Yoji and Omi. I ended up being forced into cleaner, less wrinkled clothing, dragged out of my room, and forced into listening their "ingenious" plan.  
  
'Talk to him, KenKen.'  
  
'Spend some time with him, KenKen.'  
  
Hah. Easy for you to say, Yotan. -You're- not the one being forced to "spend time" with our fearless leader.  
  
Which brings me to my current situation.  
  
Looking towards my right, I see Yoji and Omi hiding behind the side of the building. Omi gives me a thumbs up sign, grinning from ear to ear, while Yoji mouths the words "Go get him".  
  
I puff out a huge sigh. Might as well face him now, and get it over with.  
  
My finger finally finishes its agonizing trip to the doorbell, and I hear the faint ring coming from the inside. I clutch, tightly, at the video tape and microwave popcorn package I had brought with me, hoping against hope that maybe Aya had decided to disappear for the night. Apparently, fate held a grudge against assassins; I realize this when I see the door open a couple of inches, revealing a small part of my leader's face.  
  
"Yes?" he asks, looking like I interrupted something very important.  
  
"Uh... H-Hi..." Nice going, Doofus. What a way to greet someone.  
  
He arches a slim eyebrow at me, waiting for me to explain my presence.  
  
"I-I... I h-have this movie," I lift up my arm, holding the tape. "You w- wanna watch it, with me?"  
  
He eyes the tape, suspiciously. Jeez, you'd think I'm known for setting bombs into household appliances for him to look at me like that!  
  
"Why don't you ask the others?" he finally replies.  
  
"Yoji's at the club, and Omi's busy on the computer." I tell him. Did that sound rehearsed to you?  
  
He looks at the tape, some more. "What movie is it?" he asks.  
  
"'A Beautiful Mind'." You didn't think I was interested in those kind of movies, did you? Well, I'm not. Omi chose it for me.  
  
After a very uncomfortable silence, Aya finally nods his head and opens his door wider to allow me entry.  
  
I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I step into the apartment, and made sure to land directly on the "welcome" mat. I took care to take off my shoes, before walking into the very neat and clean living room.  
  
I've never really stepped foot into his home, before now. I've seen glances of it whenever I call him down for a meeting or a meal, but I've never actually been -inside-. Because of this, I never realized how... -clean- it was, compared to my own apartment. His home was the exact mirror image of my own, except for the lack of socks, sports equipment, and the likes strewn about the room. I wonder how he does it, keeping the place so clean. I only clean my own if I were expecting company, and even then it was never -this- nice.  
  
I settle myself on his couch, across from his television set, and place the video tape and popcorn on his coffee table. I take a look around, once more, noticing that a thick book was placed face-down on the couch, beside me. I must have interrupted his reading time.  
  
I watch him pick up the tape, and walk over towards the VCR. I make myself more comfortable, lifting my legs up off the floor and settling them on the couch. He walks back towards the couch, and settles himself on the right of me. We wait for the tape to rewind.  
  
Okay, then. Should I start a conversation?  
  
"So..." I begin. He doesn't acknowledge me, doesn't even move his eyes towards me.  
  
"Have you seen this movie, before?" I ask, turning my head slightly towards him.  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
Well, at least I got an answer from him.  
  
"I heard it was really good." He doesn't respond, this time.  
  
I sigh in defeat, and we wait together, for what seems to be an eternity.  
  
Finally, he speaks. "Who's the director?"  
  
I smile a bit, as I turn my head, once again. "It's a Ron Howard film." I reply.  
  
We hear the whirring and clicking noises of the VCR, signaling its end. Aya pushes the "play" button on his remote control, and we watch the screen flicker from the warnings, the previews, and finally the film.  
  
Alright, so watching a movie with him isn't -so- bad. I don't have to deal with loud conversationalists, so that's a plus. Unfortunately, I find myself -wanting- to talk to someone. No offense Howard, but this movie doesn't exactly hold the most exciting scenes I've ever seen. [2] I just don't find myself interested in a guy who's hobby is writing complicated equations on a window. I mean, the guy doesn't even know that you shouldn't be mentioning se -- intercourse with a girl when you're first meeting her. No wonder he got slapped in the face.  
  
Okay, enough movie reviewing, time for some Aya reviewing.  
  
I still can't believe Yoji and Omi talked me into this. I still can't believe that they think I'm -attracted- to Aya! Aya of all people! And a man nonetheless! I don't find anything attractive about him. Not one thing. Who would want to go out with an iceberg? They cause disasters, like the Titanic.  
  
Alright, so maybe I -do- think that he's handsome. I mean, look at him! He has beautiful, amethyst eyes, a strong body, soft-looking hair, and a firm jaw...  
  
Stop. I need to stop. I -do not- find him attractive. Well, he is attractive, but not for me. For girls. Gay men.  
  
And I am -not- gay. No-Siree-Bob.  
  
So, why do I find myself staring at his profile more often than the screen set before me?  
  
Argh! Stop, Hidaka! Stop -looking- at him!  
  
I start to fidget with my hands in my lap, and I decide that I can't stand sitting there beside him anymore. That's when I realize that the package of popcorn is still on the coffee table.  
  
I get up, quickly rise from the couch, and grab the popcorn. Russell Crowe can wait.  
  
"I... Uh... I-I'm gonna make us some popcorn." I stammer out. I make a run for the kitchen.  
  
Once there, I rip the plastic covering the package, before spreading it out and throwing it in the microwave. Setting the time at three minutes, I lean back against the counter and close me eyes. Why am I so nervous, all of a sudden? I never had this problem, before. 'Your friends never told you, you were gay, either.' a voice informs me. I sigh, raking my right hand through my unruly hair. I can even feel my hands shaking!  
  
I open one of the cupboards, searching for a cup. I easily spot one, his kitchen being as organized as his living room, and grab for it. I fill it up with some tap water, before gulping it all down. Wiping my mouth with my hand, I place the empty glass into the sink. I hear the beep of the microwave, and wait for it to cool down. I don't think I have the courage to go back out there.  
  
I can't be gay. Really! I can't! From as far back as I can remember, I've always been attracted to girls. There was no doubt about it! So why this nervous feeling for my redheaded leader?  
  
Am I really -- gulp -- gay? Or maybe I'm bisexual, like Yoji. Maybe I swing both ways, as Yoji would put it. Or maybe, I'm just gay.  
  
I can't think about it, right now. I look through some more cupboards, before finally finding a big, plastic bowl. Grabbing it, I set it down on the kitchen counter, and walk towards the microwave. I take out the popcorn, shake it a bit, open it up, and dump it into the bowl. After cleaning up the small mess I made, I collect myself before walking back to the living room.  
  
I see that Aya hasn't moved from his position on the couch. Walking over, I prepare to set the bowl on the coffee table.  
  
Unfortunately, I just had to ruin a perfectly, simple action. I don't know how I was able to get my foot caught at the corner of the couch's leg. I don't know how I was able to trip over my own feet. I don't know how my arms reflexively lifted itself over my head. And I certainly don't know how my arms could have let the bowl go.  
  
It was as if the whole scene went into slow-motion just to spite me. I watch, my mouth open wide, as the bowl does a somersault over Aya's clean couch, and land itself on the redhead's beautiful hair.  
  
For an instant, the room was suddenly quiet, save for the sounds coming from the television set. It was a very -long- instant.  
  
I watch, silently, as my leader lifts the bowl from his head, revealing his beautiful eyes. Even from my angle, I can tell that his brows are furrowed and his jaw is set. Luckily, he isn't looking at me right now, but staring straight ahead.  
  
He slowly gets up, and I quickly move out of the way. I watch him walk through the small hallway and enter his bathroom.  
  
The door slams shut, behind him.  
  
I stare at the closed door. What. Just. Happened?  
  
Oh my God! Oh my God! He's gonna kill me! I just poured popcorn all over his beautiful hair and face! Now he's gonna hunt me down with that katana of his, and chop me up into little tiny pieces, that won't even be big enough to rot!  
  
Hidaka! You stupid, stupid, stupid, -stupid- idiot!  
  
Waking up from my silent panic attack, I make a run for the door. Stuffing my feet into my shoes, I slam open the door and run for my life. I don't want to be anywhere -near- Aya, right now. His silence told me just how angry he was. Instead, I run down the stairs, towards Omi's apartment. I start pounding on his door, screaming for him to open it up. I don't even remember that the doorbell is right there.  
  
"Omi! Omi! Help!" I cry. I hear the pounding of footsteps from the other side, and it feels like an eternity before he finally opens the door.  
  
"What? What?" he asks me, his eyes equally as wide as mine. You'd be scared, too, if there was a maniac just one floor above you.  
  
I bolt inside. For now, this is probably the safest place to be. Omi could talk to Aya, and convince him that trying to kill me is just a big waste of time.  
  
I start to sputter out an explanation of what had just happened. It's not until a moment later that I realize Yoji was in the living room, as well.  
  
I stare at the older man, who was currently lounging on Omi's couch. He's giving me an amused look.  
  
"Don't give me that look!" I cry out, in defense. "It was so scary! He just sat there, and stared at the T.V. screen like nothing had happened! And then, he just got up and went into the bathroom! But even though he -seemed- calm, he -wasn't-! I could just -feel- the anger radiating from his body!"  
  
Yoji and Omi give me a look, as if I've lost my mind.  
  
I growl, in frustration. "I'm being serious! You would run, too, if you saw the look in his eyes! He looked like a maniac! I'm sure he's gonna come look for me, when he's done cleaning up. Omi! You've gotta tell him that I'm sorry for what I did! -You gotta save me-!"  
  
Omi sighs, and nods his head. "If he even comes to look for you, Ken-kun." he adds.  
  
That doesn't reassure me one bit.  
  
"Omi!" I cry out.  
  
"Ken-kun. I'm sure he's not angry with you!"  
  
"Yeah, he's probably just annoyed with you." Yoji puts in.  
  
That doesn't reassure me, either.  
  
"Besides," Omi continues, sending a dark glare towards the lanky brunette. "You can't be scared of him your whole life, if you're going to continue with our plan."  
  
I stare at the two expectant faces.  
  
Continue?  
  
With their plan?  
  
"P-Plan?" I ask, dreading what the answer might be.  
  
"That was just the first step to winning his heart, KenKen." Yoji informs me. "You're gonna need a lot of work to get him to go out with you."  
  
I swear, I could hear my heart splatter inside my body. Have you ever met someone who has had a heart attack at age nineteen? Well, now you know someone.  
  
I bolt for the door. I feel like history is repeating itself.  
  
I run to the only place that can protect me from all of these psychos I call "friends".  
  
My own room.  
  
... To Be Continued.  
  
***  
  
[1] I'm Canadian! Deal with it!  
  
[2] I really liked that movie. I was just trying to think the same way Ken would. He'd probably be more interested in action movies, instead of drama and angst.  
  
***  
  
Did You Know...?  
  
Ken: Did you know that out of all of the different species of tigers, the Siberian tiger is the most endangered one of all? Just thought you'd like to know.  
  
Cece: *clings onto Ken, sobbing* So sad! You evil poachers! Evil! Evil! Evil!  
  
Omi: Why are you holding onto Ken-kun so tightly?  
  
Cece: Because Ken's codename is Siberian, so he's the closest thing to a Siberian tiger as I can get.  
  
Yoji: Yeah, right. Just another excuse to touch KenKen.  
  
Cece: *grins mischievously*  
  
Ran: *takes Ken away, growling* Mine.  
  
Cece: *stomps foot and pouts*  
  
Author's Notes: Are you terrified? Mortified? Petrified? Stupefied... By me? 


	3. Work With Him

Disclaimer:  
  
My name is Takehito Koyasu, and I had decided to give Cece ownership of the Weiss Kreuz character, Hidaka Ken.  
  
Ken: *taps my shoulder* Cece, wake up!  
  
Cece: H-Hm?  
  
Ken: You were dreaming, again.  
  
Cece: Damnit!  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy! Reviews/comments are much appreciated!  
  
The setting/character descriptions are based on the manga, 'An Assassin And White Shaman.' So, for those of you who haven't read it, here are a couple of things that are different from the anime:  
  
- Yoji's a brunette, not a blonde  
  
- each of the boys have their own apartment; Yoji and Omi on one floor, Ken and Aya on top of them  
  
Warnings: Rated for "potty-mouth" language, and shounen-ai content. Pairings include AyaKen and YojiOmi.  
  
***  
  
'Thank You's: Thank you Jin, Kamara, Shinigami, and fei for you support!  
  
***  
  
Revealing Myself:  
  
Chapter Three: Work With Him  
  
Loud banging.  
  
"Ken-kun! Open the door!"  
  
"Ken! C'mon! You can't stay in there forever!"  
  
Oh yeah? Watch me.  
  
More banging, some pounding.  
  
"Ken-kun! We want to talk to you!"  
  
"Nobody here, but us, squirrels!" I respond.  
  
I can faintly hear a light sighing noise. Did they give up?  
  
'Pound! Pound!'  
  
Nope, guess not.  
  
I hear some whispering, but I can't make out any of the words. After a moment, I hear retreating footsteps.  
  
They gave up? No way, they must be up to something.  
  
I consider opening the door and stepping out, just to see what is going on. But then I remember that Aya could walk out of his apartment at any minute.  
  
It's much safer in here.  
  
I glance at my digital watch on my left wrist. 3:42 am. I take a deep breath. It has only been a couple of hours since that great disaster. Oh, how I wish Aya had a short-term memory. Then, maybe, I would be safe from his wrath. Aya's wrath. I shudder, just thinking about it. I can just picture him unsheathing his katana, and pointing the sharp end of it at me. I have no doubt that he sharpens it, regularly.  
  
I continue to sit on the ground with my back against the front door. I strain my ears to see if I could listen to any hushed voices. Are Yoji and Omi planning a way to break in? Are they going to dig a hole into one of the walls, like those prisoners I see in the movies? Movies... 'A Beautiful Mind.' I growl, low in my throat. Stop thinking about what happened! But I can't stop myself. That must have been the most embarrassing thing I've ever done.  
  
Which is why I should -not- be thinking about it.  
  
I look down on the ground, and decide to count the tiles. Bored? Very.  
  
It isn't long until I fall asleep. I am waken up by the sun beaming down on me, through the nearest window. I squint my eyes, trying to figure out where I am. My back is aching and my ass is sore. I rub the sleep from my eyes, and slowly rise to my feet. I bring my arms up, high above my head, and stretch out all of the kinks in my body. I glance at my watch; 9:48 am. For a moment, I wonder why I'm here. Then, all of the events of the previous night come crashing down on me. I groan, and slump back onto the floor.  
  
So, so embarrassing.  
  
Pounding behind me. Were Yoji and Omi there the whole night?  
  
"Hey! KenKen! Manx is here." the eldest hunter informs me.  
  
"I'll be there in a moment." I tell him.  
  
I hear him leave.  
  
I get up again, and walk towards my bedroom. Grabbing another T-shirt and baggy, blue jeans, I enter my bathroom and prepare myself for the day.  
  
By the time I finished cleaning up, it was ten o'clock. I stuff my feet into my sneakers, and walk out. However, when I close the door behind me, I am met with a terrible surprise.  
  
I had just noticed Omi at my side, before I could even think. My two torturers pounce on me. Omi wound his slim arms around my waist, while Yoji grabbed onto my flailing arms. I gave a loud yelp.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Ken-kun!" Omi declares, grinning triumphantly.  
  
"W-What?" Jeez! What a way to greet someone a good morning!  
  
"You're going along with our plan, Ken, and that's -that-!" Yoji says, sternly, but I can still see his lips twitch upwards in a smile.  
  
"B-But..." They ignore me, while they drag my body down the stairs, and into Omi's apartment.  
  
They drop me on the living room couch.  
  
"Now," Yoji starts, placing his hands on his hips. "Let's see what the next step will be."  
  
"Ken-kun should spend more time with him. The movie thing was too short." Omi suggests.  
  
"Hm, that's true. How about a night club?"  
  
"Nah, Aya-kun doesn't like that stuff."  
  
"Another movie?"  
  
"Ken-kun might spill popcorn on him again."  
  
"A carnival?"  
  
"Can you picture Aya-kun going on a roller-coaster?"  
  
"Yeah, you've got a point."  
  
"How about a nice walk around town?"  
  
"That's a great idea! You can be so smart, Omitchi!" Yoji ruffles the teenager's hair a bit. Omi scowls.  
  
I finally wake up from my stupor, and speak. "B-But... Isn't Manx waiting for us?"  
  
The two stare at me for a long moment.  
  
Yoji smacks me upside the head.  
  
"Ow! Yoji!" I rub at the rosy mark.  
  
"Stop being so dense, KenKen. Manx isn't here." he tells me.  
  
They tricked me. They tricked me!  
  
I give them my best glare. It can't compete with Aya's, but it's a glare nonetheless.  
  
"You and Aya-kun have the first shift, this morning." Omi informs me.  
  
My eyes widen. I glance at my watch again. 10:16 am.  
  
Shit! Aya's gonna -kill- me! I'm late!  
  
"Shit!" I cry out in despair. "I'm -so- late!"  
  
I make a run for the door, but I feel myself being held back by a pair of strong hands.  
  
"Wait a second, Ken." Yoji tells me. "We still need to form a plan of some sort."  
  
"Plan?" I ask, incredulously. "You're still talking about a -plan-? I'm already on his bad side, and if I don't go down there, right now, he's gonna have my head!"  
  
"Ask him to take a walk with you!" Omi speaks up, smiling brightly.  
  
"W-What? Are you -nuts-?"  
  
"Ken-kun!" he stomps his foot, scowling. Uh-oh. Temper tantrum.  
  
I wrench my arm away for Yoji's grip, and make a run for the door.  
  
***  
  
I am now calmly, and quietly, watering some plants by the window display. I haven't tripped, I haven't spilled anything, I haven't dropped anything.  
  
I sneak a glance towards the redhead by the counter. He didn't yell at me, or demand a reason why I was late.  
  
I seem to be safe from his wrath, for now.  
  
So far, so good. Yoji and Omi haven't spoken to me, ever since I ran out this morning. Yoji went out with some girl, and Omi is preparing to make a delivery.  
  
"Ken-kun?" he asks me.  
  
I turn towards him. "Yep?"  
  
"Could you pick up a few things from 'Home Depot'? Here's a list of things we're running out of." He hands me a slip of paper.  
  
I walk over to him and take the list, skimming it over. "Sure, no problem." I tell him, smiling. I've gotten over the fact that my two best friends had tried to put me through hell. I don't like staying mad at my friends for very long.  
  
I put away the hose and hang up my apron. After accepting a wad of cash from Aya, I walk towards the back of the room. However, before I step out of the door, I notice something -very- peculiar. My means of transportation was not there. "Omi?" I ask, suspiciously.  
  
"Yes?" he asks me, innocently.  
  
"Where's my bike?"  
  
"Oh, I think Yoji took it." he replies.  
  
"And why would Yoji take it?" I can hear the panic rising in my voice. Was this some sort of cruel joke my friends just seem to -love- playing on me?  
  
"I think it has something to do with his current girlfriend's obsession over motorcycles." he replies. Still that innocent look, but I know that, under the facade, he is anything but innocent.  
  
"He took my bike without asking?" I cry out, in disbelief. No one has ever done that to me before! Not even Yoji! I -knew- those two were up to something! I just knew it! But stupid me had to brush it off! I just -had- to believe that my best friends would never hurt me, on purpose!  
  
I growl. What friends?  
  
"So, how am I able to get these things?" I ask, gesturing to the list of items I needed to purchase.  
  
Omi glanced, quickly, towards the counter. Oh, no. No! Never!  
  
***  
  
I'm gonna kill 'em. I'm gonna tear each of their limbs off, one by one. And then I'm gonna sing some N' Sync songs to them, while they die a slow, painful death.  
  
My thoughts, while I was in the passenger seat of Aya's beloved Porsche. A very clean one, at that. Clean, like his home. Like his living room. Like his couch. I thank the gods above that there isn't any popcorn present.  
  
Aya slows down the car, as we approach an intersection. The light is red, and so we wait silently.  
  
Silence. It makes me queasy. So, I decided to start a conversation.  
  
But first, maybe I should apologize for the previous night's events.  
  
"Uh... A-Aya?" I stutter out.  
  
"What?" he asked, in his monotone voice.  
  
I take a deep breath. Just get it over with, Hidaka. I tell myself.  
  
"I... I'm sorry about what happened, last night." There. I said it!  
  
Silence.  
  
Okay, then...  
  
"It's alright." he finally responds.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief. Whew! So, now, everything should be cool between us!  
  
"Cool." I say. He says nothing, but that's alright. I don't expect him to respond.  
  
We've reached a secluded intersection that didn't have any traffic lights, so Aya continued to drive through it. However, that proved to be a bad decision; a car was speeding down the road in front of us. We realize this, too late.  
  
When Aya sees the car, he curses and spins the steering wheel to the right, just barely missing the car which continues to drive off behind us. Aya curses some more, as he reflexively slams his foot onto the brake.  
  
The seatbelt cannot hold my body from the impact of the car suddenly stopping, and so my body helplessly twists itself towards the window in front of me. Aya's arm comes just in time to save me from the collision.  
  
We both breath heavily. My eyes are staring straight ahead at the headrest of the seat I was sitting on just a moment ago, my eyes wide and scared beyond belief.  
  
Aya and I both look at each other, and at the arm that's still supporting me. His hand is on my ass. Realizing this, he quickly removes his hand, and I return to my seat, blushing furiously.  
  
We continue on our way to the store, in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
That crazy lunatic! This is all your fault!  
  
... To Be Continued.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: These chapters are coming in quite fast, aren't they? I don't understand why, but everytime I start typing, the story just comes out, and I can't stop myself! That's pretty unusual, for me. Oh well, maybe it's because it's so easy to relate to Ken, or something.  
  
Ran: *appears before audience* Cece wants to know what you think.  
  
Cece: *smiles* What better motivation to give me a review/comment than that? 


	4. You Have To Charm Him

Disclaimer:  
  
My name is Takehito Koyasu, and I had decided to give Cece ownership of the Weiss Kreuz character, Hidaka Ken.  
  
Ken: *taps my shoulder* Cece, wake up!  
  
Cece: H-Hm?  
  
Ken: You were dreaming, again.  
  
Cece: Damnit!  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy! Reviews/comments are much appreciated!  
  
The setting/character descriptions are based on the manga, 'An Assassin And White Shaman.' So, for those of you who haven't read it, here are a couple of things that are different from the anime:  
  
- Yoji's a brunette, not a blonde  
  
[NEW!] - Ken has brown eyes, not blue/green  
  
- each of the boys have their own apartment; Yoji and Omi on one floor, Ken and Aya on top of them  
  
Warnings: Rated for "potty-mouth" language, and shounen-ai content. Pairings include AyaKen and YojiOmi.  
  
***  
  
'Thank You's: I guess people liked the last chapter! Another list of people to thank...  
  
delfin, Nauta Iupiter, Sleepy Person, marsupial (I'm waiting for a sequel to "Delusions"!), Ayako, Jin (hope you're feeling better!), Whisper Reilman (I love your "Koneko Wars" fic!), siberian, Siberian, Ponder (I know I'm evil, hehe...), Keeshe Kal'daka, Rika-chan, fei (Can't wait for the next part of "White"!), and Renza!  
  
***  
  
Revealing Myself:  
  
Chapter Four: You Have To Charm Him  
  
"So, how was it?"  
  
"How was what?"  
  
"How was the trip?"  
  
"How was what trip?"  
  
"How was the trip you went with Aya-kun?"  
  
"I went on a trip with Aya?"  
  
"Ken-kun! Stop avoiding the question!"  
  
I look down at the fuming blonde. "I'm not avoiding the question!"  
  
"Then why aren't you answering it?"  
  
I return to wiping the table with a rag. There is silence between us for a couple of minutes, but Omi doesn't seem to be backing down.  
  
"What was the question, again?" I ask, innocently.  
  
"Ken-kun!" Foot-stomping, pouting lips.  
  
I sigh, giving in to his temper-tantrum. You -don't- wanna witness those.  
  
"He drove us there, we bought the things on the list, and he drove us back." I told him a -very- vague description of the day's events.  
  
He waits for me to continue, then seems to realize that I'm finished. "That's it?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"You didn't talk to him?"  
  
"I told him I was sorry about yesterday."  
  
"You didn't start a conversation?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Didn't exchange a word or two?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Didn't touch each other?"  
  
"No... Omi!" I cry out, in disbelief, frowning down at him. And I always thought he was such a good, little boy...  
  
"I didn't say it!" he cries, in defense.  
  
I look across the counter I was wiping, and see Yoji smirking at us. It seems he has come back from his date; I wonder how my bike is...  
  
I throw the dirty rag at his face. "Don't encourage him!"  
  
Flicking the cloth away, he continues to smirk at me, seemingly unphased. "You didn't answer the question, KenKen. Did you touch each other?"  
  
A scene I can't bring myself to describe, at the moment, flashes before my eyes. "N-None of your business!"  
  
"Ah, but you didn't say 'no', which means that there -was- some touching. Any groping?" he persists.  
  
"N-No!" I stutter out. I feel a blush creep into my cheeks.  
  
"No? Hm... Any 'accidental'," he made sure to put emphasis on that last word. "brushing?"  
  
"N-No! Y-Yoji! Y-You... Damnit!" I have no doubt that my face is beet red. I can't take their stares, anymore. I need to get out of here.  
  
Unfortunately, there is a certain blonde clinging onto my left arm. "You're not going anywhere, Ken-kun!"  
  
"Omi! Get off me!" I try to shrug him off of my arm, but to no avail. And it was only yesterday my life became a living hell.  
  
"No!"  
  
"You still have to charm him, KenKen." Yoji puts in, looking at us with an amused look.  
  
"Ch-Ch... -Charm- him? Are you two still... Oh God..." I frantically try to pry Omi's body away from mine. For a scrawny-looking kid, he sure can keep a strong hold on you.  
  
"Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off!" You would have thought I was talking about a creepy, little spider, or something. I growl. The kid won't budge!  
  
"What don't you understand? I. Am. Not. Gay!"  
  
Yoji laughs at my attempts to convince them. "Sure, KenKen. Sure. That's why you would always sneak glances to our redheaded leader, -and- blush around him, -and- trip over anything when you're near him, -and- try to --"  
  
"W-What? I do not!" That is -so- not true! I can't be interested in Aya! He's... He's... Well, he's -Aya-!  
  
"You -do-, Ken-kun! Yoji-kun and I see it all the time!" Omi's looking up at me with those big, blue eyes of his. He's in puppy-dog mode, which means that any minute now, I'm gonna give in...  
  
Damnit. I hate them.  
  
"I... I'm -not- gay." I don't know who I'm trying to convince; me or my two comrades.  
  
"Aren't you guys suppose to be working?"  
  
Eep! Where the fuck did -he- come from?  
  
"Uh... H-H-Hey... Hey A-Aya... Y-Yeah..." You stupid, stupid, stupid -idiot-! You're acting like some nervous virgin! ...Well, I -am- a virgin... But you don't want -him- to know about it! He's probably thinking that you're the biggest loser in the whole world, since you're acting like such a -dork-! Stop blushing! Stop!  
  
Since when did I care what Aya thought of me?  
  
I feel my face heat up, even more. Why can't a stop blushing?  
  
Yoji and Omi are looking at me, as if to say, 'I told you so'.  
  
I glare at them. Well, -boo you-.  
  
Aya ignores my incomprehensible response, and starts sweeping the floor. There is silence among the four of us for what seems to be a -long- time. Then, finally, Yoji speaks up.  
  
"Well," he says, stretching his arms. "I think I'm gonna go get ready for my date."  
  
"But you just went on a date this afternoon!" Omi cries out, incredulously.  
  
"Hey! I can't help it if the ladies find me irresistable." he says, smirking at the blonde. Then, he turns to me. "Ken, I'm gonna need your bike again."  
  
"W-What?" I'm unable to stop him, for he quickly leaves the shop without waiting for my answer.  
  
"Yoji-kun has no respect for -anyone-." Omi lets go of my arm, which has long ago lost its feeling. I see him pouting, again.  
  
I smile, a bit. At least he's gotten his mind off of me.  
  
In a hushed voice, Omi turns back to me and says, "Ask him to eat dinner with you."  
  
Then again, maybe not.  
  
I roll my eyes. Well, why not? If I don't do what he says, the kid will probably pull my arm off.  
  
The three of us are left to close up the shop.  
  
I'm wiping the counters and display tables, when I hear a small conversation between Omi and Aya.  
  
"Do you think you and Ken-kun could finish cleaning up, without me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm going to a friend's house to study."  
  
"You should eat something."  
  
"I will; I still have about half-an-hour before I need to leave."  
  
"Alright."  
  
I see the young blonde bound over towards the exit. Silence reigns over the shop again, as Aya and I resume our cleaning.  
  
After we're done, I hang up my apron. I turn towards the redhead, and see that he is also preparing to go home.  
  
"Uh, Aya?" I ask, nervously.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you... Do you wanna go out to eat with me?"  
  
He doesn't reply to me, right away. He seems to like doing that to me, taking his time; it's nerve-wrecking!  
  
"Sure." he finally says.  
  
"Cool." I say. "I'll see you in a while."  
  
I head up towards my own apartment. Once there, I kick off my shoes, grab some clean clothes, and walk into the bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
I'm letting the water flow over my chest, when I hear the faint ring of the doorbell. Is that Aya, already? I've only been in the shower for five minutes! I don't want the person at the door to wait too long for me, so I quickly wrap a long towel around my waist. Holding it tightly against my body, I walk out of the bathroom, and to the door.  
  
Water is dripping onto my shoulders and down my back, when I open the door. [1] I see Omi, waiting patiently.  
  
"Omi! What's up?" I smile at him, and he smiles in response.  
  
I move out of the way, to allow him entry, and he walks in but doesn't go further than the tiny hallway.  
  
"I need to go in a few minutes. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't mad at me, before I left." he tells me, sincerely. I study his big, blue eyes a bit; they reflect worry and nervousness. What did I do to make him so unsure of himself?  
  
"I... I'm not mad, Omi." I assure him, arching my brow in confusion.  
  
"A-Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
He breathes a sigh of relief. I tilt my head, questioningly. "What's wrong?"  
  
He gives me a tentative smile. "It's just that... With all the events that's happened..."  
  
I chuckle, hoping to ease the tension radiating from him. "Nothing to be sorry about. I'm not -too- pissed..."  
  
"I just think that what Yoji-kun and I are trying to do is, well... Right."  
  
"Right?"  
  
"Yeah, because we both feel... You know..." his hands are clinging to each other, nervous again. I put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's alright, Omi. I asked him to dinner."  
  
He smiles again. "We're only doing this, because we care." he informs me.  
  
Somehow, even after all that has happened in the past two days, I know. I knew the whole time that they were only looking out for me. Not only me, but for Aya, as well. I know they care, but all of those... Obstacles just seem to get in the way.  
  
"I know, Omi." I tell him.  
  
He gives me a sympathetic look. "I hope you don't screw this up."  
  
"Me?" I ask, indignantly. "What about -him-? He could screw it up, just as much!"  
  
Omi giggles at my outrage. Well, he -could-! It's not like he's Mr. Perfect. Well, he's -almost- perfect, but not -perfect-. Nobody's perfect. Not even Mr. I'm The Leader Of Weiss And Can Kick Anybody's Ass. Sure, he can probably kick mine, but he's not -perfect-.  
  
Why am I telling myself that? It's like I need to reassure myself, for some reason...  
  
"Yoji-kun and I think he's perfect for you." he tells me, with another bright smile.  
  
I flush, slightly. "Are you sure about that?" After all, I'm not even sure if I'm gay or not. What if I'm not and this whole thing was all just for nothing? Aya would hold this permanent grudge against me, and I don't like my leader hating me for the rest of my life.  
  
"We're pretty sure." He wouldn't tell me why. I watch him glance at his watch quickly. "I need to go; I'm studying with a couple of friends, tonight."  
  
I smile at him. "Alright, have fun."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Oh wait, Omi?"  
  
"Yeah?" He turns back to look at me from the, now, open door.  
  
"I think you should take your own advice, into consideration." I grin at him, knowingly.  
  
He blinks at me, cluelessly, then blushes, smiles, and leaves.  
  
Realizing that I'm still clad only in a towel, I rush back to my bathroom. Well, that was a pleasant conversation. We don't usually have many of those.  
  
I turn on the water again, and start to wash my hair. My thoughts start to wander to what Omi had said. 'Yoji-kun and I think he's perfect for you.' Perfect. Is that what he is? Just a moment ago, I was telling myself just the opposite. But now, I'm thinking otherwise.  
  
Am I really gay? Or at least, bisexual.  
  
I've never thought of boys as anything but friends. At least, I don't -think- I have. However, Yoji and Omi wouldn't go through all this trouble, if they weren't at least 80% sure of themselves. I guess I could give it a try. But -Aya-?  
  
Yoji said that he's seen me act differently towards him. I guess, maybe I have. But that could be for many reasons. After all, he -is- kind of intimidating. What, with his familiar glare of death, and his trademark 'Shine'.  
  
'That's why you would always sneak glances to our redheaded leader, -and- blush around him...' Do I really blush around him? Why am I the only one who's not aware of what I do?  
  
By now, I'm done showering and I'm toweling myself off. I hastily put my clothes on, when I realize that Aya must be done preparing. The doorbell rings, before I can even reach it.  
  
When I open the door, I see Aya standing there.  
  
"Ready?" he asks me, his expression impassive.  
  
"Yep." I reply, and walk out.  
  
We walk towards the stairs, and I cross two fingers together, in hopes that fate will be gentle to me, this time.  
  
... To Be Continued.  
  
***  
  
[1] Nice picture? I thought so.  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter was a bit longer than my other ones. I was hoping to include the dinner scene here, too, but realized that I've dragged it on long enough.  
  
I hope nobody was -too- disappointed by the fact that there was more talking than there were accidents. Actually, there were -no- accidents! I'm sorry! I just really wanted Ken to contemplate on some things, before I went on.  
  
If you review/comment, I will send you a picture of the scene where Ken comes out of the shower, clad only in a towel! ...A -loose- towel!  
  
[The said picture above is utterly impossible to obtain, and should not be taken literally.] 


	5. Dine With Him

Disclaimer:  
  
My name is Takehito Koyasu, and I had decided to give Cece ownership of the Weiss Kreuz character, Hidaka Ken.  
  
Ken: *taps my shoulder* Cece, wake up!  
  
Cece: H-Hm?  
  
Ken: You were dreaming, again.  
  
Cece: Damnit!  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy! Reviews/comments are much appreciated!  
  
The setting/character descriptions are based on the manga, 'An Assassin And White Shaman.' So, for those of you who haven't read it, here are a couple of things that are different from the anime:  
  
- Yoji's a brunette, not a blonde  
  
[NEW!] - Ken has brown eyes, not blue/green  
  
- each of the boys have their own apartment; Yoji and Omi on one floor, Ken and Aya on top of them  
  
Warnings: Rated for "potty-mouth" language, and shounen-ai content. Pairings include AyaKen and YojiOmi.  
  
***  
  
'Thank You's: I'm happy to see that in such a short time, I've already received several reviews! Special thanks goes to:  
  
Jin (I'm glad you're okay, now!), Dinara, Joanna (YojixOmi in the next chapter! I promise!), LittleIsa, Rika-chan (I want that picture, too! T.T), and Whisper Reilman!  
  
***  
  
Revealing Myself:  
  
Chapter Five: Dine With Him  
  
"How is it?" I ask, conversationally.  
  
"Hm?" he looks up at me, a fork in his mouth.  
  
"How's your food?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
The first things we said on our so-called "date". As you can see, Aya is not one to talk much.  
  
We are seated by a large window, at the North American restaurant, "Kelsey's". This is my first time eating here, and I only suggested it because I heard from Yoji that it's good. I ordered a Cheese Burger with fries on the side, while Aya ordered a Caesar Salad. Now, I understand how he keeps such a thin form.  
  
I take a large bite out of my burger, and chew thoughtfully. Not bad. I stuff some fries into my mouth. Better than a lot of other places I know. I gulp down half of my glass of water. Must be from the tap. I grab my napkin, and wipe my mouth. I look up, and see Aya staring at me.  
  
I stare back at him. What?  
  
"What?" I ask, curiously.  
  
He frowns at me. "Do you always eat like that?"  
  
Do I always -what-? What's that suppose to mean? What's wrong with the way I eat?  
  
"What do you mean?" I ask, watching him closely.  
  
He narrows his eyes, in return. "Do you always eat, looking like a pig?"  
  
-What-? What is his problem?  
  
I scarf down some more fries, just to spite him. "You've been living with me for nearly two years. Shouldn't you be used to my habits by now?" I ask, with my mouth still filled with half-chewed up fries.  
  
He scowls at my actions. "I didn't think you would perform your habits in public."  
  
"There's nothing -wrong- with the way I eat." I tell him, narrowing my own eyes.  
  
"There has to be -something- wrong, if I'm having problems eating in front of you." he retorts.  
  
"If you're having such a hard time eating, why don't you just stop looking at me?"  
  
He gives me a dark glare. It's so hard to suppress a fearful gulp. "That's kind of hard when you're sitting right here."  
  
"No one told you to stare straight ahead, when you eat."  
  
"I don't stare straight ahead."  
  
"Then, why are you complaining?"  
  
"I'm not complaining!"  
  
"Sure seemed like it a moment ago."  
  
"I was simply asking you a question."  
  
"And I wasn't suppose to take offense to your -question-?"  
  
"You take offense in everything I say!"  
  
"Only because you offend me, every time you open that big mouth of yours!"  
  
"Nobody else seems to be having that problem!"  
  
"Probably because they're too scared to confront you!"  
  
"Why would they be scared?"  
  
"Because you're a jackass!"  
  
"Uh... Excuse me, sir?" A light tap on my shoulder.  
  
"What?" We both yell at the poor waiter.  
  
"Uh... Um... C-Could you..." He glances at a glowering Aya, and gulps. "C-Could you l-l-lower y-your voices a-a bit?" he squeaks out. "P- Please?"  
  
It is then that we realize that all of the occupants of the restaurant were staring at us, in surprise. Guess we were a bit loud.  
  
"Sorry," I smile, apologetically at the waiter. "We'll be quiet."  
  
He bows his head, and hastily retreats.  
  
Aya and I resume our dinner, in an uncomfortable silence. Some "date" this is turning out to be.  
  
We are nearly finished our meals, when Aya decides to speak up.  
  
"I'm sorry." he tells me.  
  
"W-What?" I didn't expect him to be the one to apologize first. After all, Fujimiya Aya doesn't -need- to apologize. He's -Aya-!  
  
"I said I'm sorry." he tells me, irritably. I guess he doesn't like to apologize.  
  
I'm silent for a moment, taken aback. Sorry? He was -sorry-? I check outside the window, only to see a crescent moon. I was almost -sure- that there is a blue moon, tonight! ...Unless, I'm not suppose to take it, literally.  
  
"Uh..." I'm still unable to respond. He looks at me, expectantly. I glance back up at the seemingly, normal moon.  
  
"S'Okay." I finally say. I face him again, and he has this amused look on his face. What now? Did he figure out what I did? "I'm sorry, too."  
  
"It's alright." he tells me. He looks down at his empty plate. Silence between us again, only this time, it's more comfortable.  
  
The waiter comes to take away our empty plates, and asks us if we want dessert. Aya responds for both of us, when he says yes.  
  
"Anything chocolate." he tells him. He looks at me, and I turn away blushing. Anything chocolate? Does he just have a craving or is he actually implying something? I shake my head. I'm probably reading into it, too much. He can't possibly be interested in me. Why would he? I'm such a boring guy! The typical 'boy next door'. Aya is... Well, he's exotic. What, with his flaming, red hair, his beautiful, amethyst eyes, and ivory skin. He's everything anybody could hope for! And as for me... Well, if you prefer boring, brown hair and brown eyes...  
  
I look at Aya again, wondering if the dessert had meant anything. At that moment, the waiter returns with our latest order. He sets two small plates in front of each of us, and places two clean forks with them. He nods his head, and leaves.  
  
I examine the small dessert. It's a piece of chocolate cake, topped with fudge, brownie bits, and whipped cream. There's a strawberry lying on top of the white substance. Yum! Looks delicious! The first thing I do is pick up the fruit and lick off the cream from it. I swirl the tip of it with my tongue, before settling it in my mouth. From the corner of my eye, I see Aya watching me. Uh-oh. Have I done something wrong? Is the way I'm eating the strawberry obscene?  
  
I decide to just suck on the fruit a bit, so as to not disturb him. I'm a nice guy, after all.  
  
However, my new choice of action seems to be bothering my friend. He's squirming in his seat, and looking very uncomfortable. I watch him pick up his own fork, and tentatively start to eat his cake, bit by bit.  
  
I've finished the strawberry, by now, and I'm starting on the toppings. I scrape off a bit of it from the top and settle it in my mouth. Closing my eyes, I slowly slide the fork out of my mouth, and let out a small moan of appreciation. The fudge is extremely good! I wonder how they make it here?  
  
I continue to devour the rest of the toppings the same way. Opening my eyes, I see Aya frantically eating his cake. Wow, he's sure in a hurry. I wonder what's gotten him so worked up?  
  
"I... I need to go... Wash up." he tells me, wiping his mouth in one quick movement, and leaping out of his chair. I watch as he maneuvers around the restaurant to get to the men's room.  
  
Well, now that was unusual. I shrug. Maybe the cake wasn't to his liking, or maybe it upset his stomach. Either way, it's none of my business. I finish the rest of my dessert, and signal for the bill. Aya returns not too long afterwards, and settles down in his seat, seemingly calm once more.  
  
"Everything alright?" I ask, a bit worriedly.  
  
He nods his head, but doesn't say anything. I frown. Is it just me, or does his skin look even more pale? Maybe the food here made him sick! Uh- oh... This was a bad idea, coming here. I hope he isn't mad at me!  
  
The bill arrives, and Aya says that he'll pay for it. I smile and thank him, gratefully.  
  
"You wanna take a walk?" I ask, Omi's earlier suggestion coming to mind.  
  
He shrugs. "Sure."  
  
***  
  
We ended up taking a long walk around town. All of the stores are closed, since it's already 10:30 pm, but we are still enjoying some of the sights.  
  
We arrive at a dock, and Aya stops to look out at the lake. The scene is very beautiful and calming, and all of my earlier thoughts are swept away. I turn my head a little towards the right; Aya is beside me, leaning on the railing. He really is beautiful. I can't deny that now. Maybe...  
  
Maybe it isn't so bad... Being gay. Or bisexual. I mean, Yoji's bisexual, and he seems to be fine with it. Omi's gay and he never had too much of a problem dealing with it. I remember, the first time he realized it was only a couple of years ago. I was the first one he told, and I felt so proud that he would turn to me for this kind of dilemma.  
  
But it isn't a dilemma. Not really. If I had only met Yoji and Omi a couple of weeks ago, I would never have guessed that they were homosexual. It all just seems so... Natural to them. To not face reality wouldn't feel right. I guess it would be like a soccer player playing volleyball; using your hands, when you're so accustomed to using your feet. Not the best example, but it makes sense.  
  
I study Aya some more. I love his profile; it makes him look so... I don't know. I just love the way he looks. I love how firm his jaw is. How the wind blows a couple of strands of red hair across his face.  
  
I wonder if he is a passionate lover? I blush at the thought.  
  
"Would you like to take a walk on the dock?" He suddenly turns his face towards me, and I blush a deeper red at being caught staring at him.  
  
"S-Sure..." Nervous Hidaka, all over again. I hate being so nervous all of the time. It just makes me so immature! Like I'm unable to take one little, suggestive remark, without my cheeks colouring.  
  
We walk on the dock, which is swaying a bit from the light waves of the lake. It's so soothing; I feel like I could stay here forever. Everything just seems so... Perfect.  
  
Perfect. That word again.  
  
'Yoji-kun and I think he's perfect for you.' Is he really, Omi? Is he really perfect for me? I don't doubt that, but somehow, I doubt that -I- am perfect for -him-. After all, what could I give?  
  
I stare at him some more. What could I give? I wish I could give great things, but I know I can't. All I have to give is myself, and somehow, I just don't think that's enough. It's never enough. People want things. They never think about what they could -give-.  
  
I could give you my love, Aya. But that would never be enough for you. No, you deserve so much more.  
  
He turns to look at me, and for the second time, I am caught staring. But I don't care anymore. I've accepted the fact that I'm attracted to Aya, and not just because he looks so beautiful. He's so much more. Always calm, collected, mature, organized, a natural leader. Everything that clashes to my own personality.  
  
He's everything I'm not.  
  
And that cold, harsh reality pains me deeply. It pains me more than he could ever know.  
  
I smile. A mask, but it's all I have.  
  
He walks over to me, and looks down, at my face. I wonder what he's doing? Why isn't he saying anything? My eyes widen as he lowers his head, slowly towards mine. This can't be happening. No way! Aya can't be... He couldn't be... But he's getting closer! And he hasn't said anything, yet!  
  
Reflexively, I step forward, hoping to meet his lips sooner.  
  
But my damn shoe laces are untied.  
  
It all happens in slow-motion, like the disaster with the popcorn. I trip over my own feet, and I stumble forward and my face lands on his chest. He is not prepared for the impact of my heavy body colliding with his, and so he stumbles backwards. I watch, helplessly, as he falls back towards the lake, his arms reaching out to grab onto nothing. I stare as his body lands in the cold water below, and I can faintly hear the final 'splash'.  
  
My mind is frozen. I can't seem to think. What the hell just happened?  
  
Aya's head breaks out, onto the surface of the water, and I stare at him dumbly for a long moment. He's glaring at me. Oh God, he's glaring at me. I do the only thing that comes to mind.  
  
I run like hell.  
  
  
  
... To Be Continued.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: Whee! Another chapter up so soon! I don't know what's gotten into me.  
  
I think I know how this story is going to end, hopefully with less angst, because I really suck at those (my proof is the fic above). I think there will be at least three more chapters, and then it'll be finished. I hope this last chapter was a little better than the previous one!  
  
Ran: *sees many girls rush to review/comment on Cece's fic* What's going on?  
  
Random Fangirl: Cece says that she'll give away Ken-Kitties to anyone who reviews/comments on her fic! *grins like a maniac*  
  
Ran: Really? *clicks on the 'review' button several times*  
  
[The gift mentioned above is utterly impossible to obtain, and should not be taken literally.] 


	6. Apologize To Him

Disclaimer:  
  
My name is Takehito Koyasu, and I had decided to give Cece ownership of the Weiss Kreuz character, Hidaka Ken.  
  
Ken: *taps my shoulder* Cece, wake up!  
  
Cece: H-Hm?  
  
Ken: You were dreaming, again.  
  
Cece: Damnit!  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy! Reviews/comments are much appreciated!  
  
The setting/character descriptions are based on the manga, 'An Assassin And White Shaman.' So, for those of you who haven't read it, here are a couple of things that are different from the anime:  
  
- Yoji's a brunette, not a blonde  
  
[NEW!] - Ken has brown eyes, not blue/green  
  
- each of the boys have their own apartment; Yoji and Omi on one floor, Ken and Aya on top of them  
  
Warnings: Rated for "potty-mouth" language, and shounen-ai content. Pairings include AyaKen and YojiOmi.  
  
***  
  
'Thank You's: Thank you, thank you, thank you, -thank you- to everyone who has commented on my fic! You're the reason why I'm writing so quickly!  
  
Jin, Duo-chan, Keeshe Kal'daka, siberian, Dinara, m. erin, Triste, sara- chan, an Anonymous, Kyri, and Ayako!  
  
*hands them all Ken-Kitties* Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Revealing Myself:  
  
Chapter Six: Apologize To Him  
  
Hidaka, you're an idiot.  
  
No, an idiot doesn't even describe what you are.  
  
You're stupid, you're clumsy. And you're the biggest coward for running away from Aya, like that.  
  
How the hell could I have let myself -do- that? I trip over my own two feet, push Aya into the water, and -leave- him? Low, Hidaka. That was the lowest you've ever gone.  
  
Now Aya's probably hunting me down. I bet he went home to fetch his handy katana to look for his prey. And that prey is me. Oh, I'm -so- dead! Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, -stupid-! I really fucked up, this time. I really, really fucked up. How can I face my leader, now? Telling him I'm sorry just wouldn't cut it. I consider going to a funeral home. I might as well start shopping for a coffin and a tombstone. I remind myself to make a list of things I want my friends to prepare.  
  
You may think that I'm over reacting, and that Aya will -not- chop me up into itty-bitty pieces. But you weren't there, when I pushed him into the lake. You weren't there to see the predatory gleam in his eyes. It was like looking at a hawk who hasn't eaten for days, while you're a big, juicy rabbit. It was scary. And I've faced many things in my life, that should be considered frightening. Aya's glare just won first place.  
  
So now, I'm wandering around town, because I'm too scared to go home. It sucks to be living right beside your leader. I glance at my watch; 11:53 pm. It has only been an hour since the accident. He must be home, by now, no doubt planning a terrible death for me.  
  
And the evening had been going so well. Well, as good as it could get, anyway. Our earlier argument wasn't -too- bad.  
  
I continue to walk on the sidewalk, glancing at the window displays once in a while. I look at my reflection, in one of the windows. I look terrible; like I'm seriously stressed out. Well, you would be too if there's an angry psycho, bent on killing you.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see a person walking towards me. I turn around, surprised to see a familiar figure.  
  
"Omi?" I ask, curiously.  
  
The young boy looks up at me, confused for a short moment. Then recognition dawns on him when his eyes settle on me.  
  
"Hi, Ken-kun. What're you doing here?" he asks me. I take in his appearance. He doesn't look too good. I thought he was studying with some friends?  
  
I don't really feel like recalling the night's events, so I give him a vague answer. "Oh... Just, walking around."  
  
He nods his head, and looks at the ground.  
  
I tilt my head. There's something wrong with our usually cheery kid. "Something the matter?"  
  
He faces me again, and sighs. He nods his head, again. I decide that he needs to talk to someone, so I lead him away. Together, we walk back to the shop.  
  
***  
  
"So, what happened?" I ask, setting a mug filled with hot cocoa, in front of him.  
  
The two of us had arrived back at my apartment. I immediately led him to the table in the kitchen, hoping to cheer him up.  
  
I took a deep breath, before beginning. "You know... My little... Crush?" he asks me, tentatively.  
  
I nod my head. "Yes." Of course I knew. I wouldn't be his best friend if I didn't.  
  
"Well... When I was walking home, earlier," He places both of his palms around the heated mug. "I saw... -Him- kissing some girl."  
  
I continue to watch him; I know he isn't finished. "And?" I prod.  
  
He stops to think about something, before he begins, again. "And... I don't like it."  
  
I sit down in the seat across from him. I catch his eye, and tell him, "You know he does it every time he goes out."  
  
He sighs, deeply. I hate seeing him like this, so defeated. "I know, Ken- kun. But, tonight was the first time I actually -saw- it with my own eyes. At least, when I only knew, I can be ignorant about it."  
  
I nod, in understanding. The poor kid. He's been trying so hard to ignore it, but it keeps slapping him in the face.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to him." I suggest.  
  
He shakes his head, sadly. "We had a fight."  
  
This surprises me. Omi and Yoji in a fight? I've seen them have so many arguments, but they were never anything serious, they were never anything to brood over. They're friendship was always so tight, despite their many differences.  
  
"H-How? Why?" I ask, worriedly.  
  
He turns away from me. I can tell he's ashamed of himself. "I saw him flirting with a different girl, from the one he was kissing. Even though I knew he did it before, seeing it made me so angry! So... I confronted him."  
  
My eyes widen. It's no secret that Yoji is probably the biggest player, in this side of Japan. Why would Omi want to bring it up, now, of all times?  
  
"I yelled at him, and called him things, and he just brushed me off... Like all of those other times. I said some things... I don't really want to repeat them, right now."  
  
I smile, sympathetically. "S'Alright, Omi."  
  
He pushes the mug away, and rests his head on his folded arms. "I wish I could tell him how I feel."  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"'Cuz I just screwed everything up."  
  
I check the clock, above us. It's nearly one in the morning. "You still have time." I tell him.  
  
He looks at the clock, himself, studying it for a moment. Shaking his head, he turns to me. "How did dinner with Aya-kun go?" "Uh..." Like I said before, I don't wanna mention it. "Don't avoid the subject!"  
  
He frowns at me. "I'm not!" he cries, indignantly.  
  
"Then go down there and -talk- to him!"  
  
"B-But... I... I -can't-!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because... Just because!"  
  
"Because you're a chicken?"  
  
"N-No!"  
  
"Then, get down there!"  
  
"K-Ken-kun!" he cries, pouting. Ah, our cute, little Omitchi is back.  
  
I suddenly stand up, grab onto my friend's arm, and drag him out of my apartment. Pushing him out the door, I make sure to say, "And don't come back until you've actually -spoken- to him!" I slam the door in his face.  
  
There. That should do it. It's nice to think about other people's problems, instead of always brooding over mine.  
  
Dinner. Lake. Angry redhead.  
  
I groan, as these images flood my mind. I wish I could just turn back time, so I can avoid the whole thing. I don't want an angry Aya on my back!  
  
Deciding to leave my worries for the next day, I head towards my bedroom. Slipping into my night clothes, I jump into bed and try to fall asleep. However, imaginary, 'mini-Aya's keep popping into my head; I see them slashing into my bedroom with their 'mini-katana's, repeating that deadly word, over and over again. 'Shine', '-shine-'!  
  
I snap my eyes open and quickly look around my room. Was that window always open? What if Aya's little army comes in here? I slam my fist into the mattress. Hidaka, you idiot! There are -no- such things as 'mini- Aya's. Though, it would be cool to have a group of 'mini-Ken's to help me do my chores. I giggle at the thought.  
  
I glance at the digital clock beside me. It's already been a couple of hours since Omi left. Things between them have probably settled, by now.  
  
I wrap my body in my nice, warm sheets, and fall asleep thinking about my 'mini-Ken's, obeying my every command.  
  
***  
  
I have the afternoon shift with Yoji today, which is probably for the best. I doubt Aya has forgotten about yesterday's little mishap.  
  
Yoji seems to be in a good mood, so I think he and Omi are on good terms, again. Hopefully, on even -better- terms.  
  
I'm watering a row of plants with a hose when Omi enters the shop, in his school uniform.  
  
"Hi Ken-kun!"  
  
"Hey Omi! How was that test?"  
  
"Easy!" Figures.  
  
"Hey Omitchi." Mischievous grin.  
  
"Hi Yoji-kun!" Shy smile.  
  
Oh yeah, they're on good terms. I'm betting that Omi has one more week left, until he's no longer a virgin.  
  
"Ken, pay attention to what you're doing."  
  
Ack! Where the hell did -he- come from?  
  
"W-W-What? Oh! Shit! S-S-Sorry!" I'm so dead, I'm so dead, I'm so dead. I grab a mop and start cleaning up the floor, which has a big puddle of water. When I'm done, I turn my attention back to the flowers.  
  
Everything is quiet, in the shop. The school girls have yet to arrive, and Yoji and Omi are nowhere to be seen. I bet they're in the storage room.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Yes?" I turn my whole body around, but I forget that my arm is still holding the hose... The hose that is still spurting water. My eyes widen, as I see the water slowly drenching a very, pissed-off looking, Aya.  
  
"Ack!" Crap! I quickly swing my arm away, and look up at him, sheepishly. Uh-oh... I'm in deep shit, now... "I'm... I'm sorry..."  
  
"You seem to like getting me wet, don't you Ken?" he asks, glowering at me.  
  
"I... Uh..." Those eyes are staring at me, again! I can't help but look behind him. No 'mini-Aya's anywhere.  
  
I see him turn his back on me, and walk away. I breath a sigh of relief. But, wait! What if he's going to get his katana? He really -is- gonna cut me up! I don't wanna die!  
  
"I'm going to change."  
  
Oh.  
  
I see him pound on the storage room door. "Stop fooling around, and get to work!"  
  
When Yoji and Omi come back out, looking embarrassed, I can't help but burst into laughter. Their expressions are priceless.  
  
  
  
... To Be Continued.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: Another chapter with more talk, and less accidents. Sorry! Well, people have been saying that they want some AyaKen action, so I promise to include some in the next chapter! This part was suppose to focus a bit more on YojiOmi, since someone asked for it. I hope that's good enough for you!  
  
Cece: Please review/comment on my fic! ...Or else!  
  
*takes a picture of Ran and Ken together, and rips it in half*  
  
Ken: Ack! No! *runs to cuddle his beloved Ran*  
  
Cece: *evil laugh* 


	7. Get To Know Him

Disclaimer:  
  
My name is Takehito Koyasu, and I had decided to give Cece ownership of the Weiss Kreuz character, Hidaka Ken.  
  
Ken: *taps my shoulder* Cece, wake up!  
  
Cece: H-Hm?  
  
Ken: You were dreaming, again.  
  
Cece: Damnit!  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy! Reviews/comments are much appreciated!  
  
The setting/character descriptions are based on the manga, 'An Assassin And White Shaman.' So, for those of you who haven't read it, here are a couple of things that are different from the anime:  
  
- Yoji's a brunette, not a blonde  
  
- Ken has brown eyes, not blue/green  
  
- each of the boys have their own apartment; Yoji and Omi on one floor, Ken and Aya on top of them  
  
Warnings: Rated for "potty-mouth" language, and shounen-ai content. Pairings include AyaKen and YojiOmi.  
  
***  
  
'Thank You's: Again, special thanks goes to...  
  
marsupial, Jin, Keeshe Kal'daka, Whisper Reilman, BlackNailPolish, Joanna, Tortie-chu, Rika-chan, Ayako, Anikka Sedai, siberian, LittleIsa, fei, and Lola!  
  
***  
  
Revealing Myself:  
  
Chapter Seven: Get To Know Him  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"What?"  
  
I gulp down the lump in my throat, before I continue. "I... I'm really sorry about what happened earlier... And about last night..."  
  
He looks up from the book he is reading, by the counter, and simply stares at me, impassively.  
  
Unable to face the look in his eyes, I look down at my sneakers. "I'm... I'm really, really, -really- sorry... I shouldn't have just left you... And I'll be more careful, next time."  
  
Turning back to his thick novel, Aya simply says, "It's alright."  
  
I tilt my head, questioningly, wondering if it really -is- alright. However, he says nothing more, so I decide to drop the subject.  
  
Turning my attention back to sweeping the floor, I look around the nearly empty shop. The majority of the school girls have gone home, leaving only a couple of customers and us, workers. I glance at my watch, noting that it is time to close up. I gather the dirt that I have collected, into a dustpan, and dump them into a garbage bin, then fix up some of the flowers on the display table.  
  
We are finally able to close the shutter, so I slip my apron off to hang it up, and head towards my apartment. But, before I am able to take a step up the stairs, a hand clings to my arm. I turn around, to see who it is.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask him anything?" Yoji asks me, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
I frown. "Ask what?"  
  
He lets go of my arm, and sighs, seemingly exasperate of my blank expression. "You're not busy, tonight, are you, KenKen?"  
  
I pause for a moment. There -is- that soccer game on T.V... I resist the urge to groan. "N... No..."  
  
"So, why not ask him to hang out with you?" he suggests, winking mischievously.  
  
"-Hang out-?" That's crazy! Aya... -Hanging out- with -me-? Preposterous!  
  
"Or just be with him." he corrects himself. "Spend time with him."  
  
"What am I suppose to do?" I ask, remembering all of those other times when I 'spent time with him'.  
  
"Hey! Aya!" Yoji, suddenly, calls out.  
  
Aya looks up from the cash register machine. "What?"  
  
Yoji nudges me in the ribs, hard. Shit, that was painful! "Ack! I-I... I mean, uh... Y-You... Wanna do something, tonight?"  
  
Aya narrows his eyes at me, suspiciously. Well, you don't have to be so disgusted, you know! "Why?"  
  
"'Cause you wanna get to know him." Yoji murmurs, under his breath.  
  
"S-So... I could get to... You know... Know you better?" I squeak out, nervously. He's giving me that piercing stare, again! Jeez, why am I always the one on the receiving end of that look?  
  
He doesn't respond for a moment, which doesn't surprise me anymore.  
  
"Fine." he says.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Seemingly satisfied, Yoji pats me on the back and leaves. I continue my trip up the stairs and into my apartment. Remembering the soccer game, I go to my VCR to set up a timed recording. With that done, I grab some clean clothes and head for the bathroom. In the shower, I have time to think things over. So many things have happened, and they have stirred up some unfamiliar feelings in me. I have decided to stop being so ignorant about my behaviour towards the redhead. I guess, this is it. I really -am- ... Bisexual.  
  
No, not gay. I can't be fully gay, since I -know- I'm attracted to girls as well. But then I wonder if I'm attracted to guys, or if I'm just attracted to Aya. There is no doubt that I am fond of my leader; -very- fond of him, in fact. But even when I -try- to think about it, I can't recall ever having been attracted to any other male. Maybe, it's just Aya. Maybe, there's something special about him, that makes me... -Want- him? Do I want him?  
  
If I'm attracted to him, wouldn't that mean I want him? But 'want' seems so... Impersonal. If I want him, I just want his body, and I'm sure there's more to Aya than just his body. Yoji wants girls, but he... He loves Omi. So, if I don't want him, does that mean I -love- him? I don't think so. It's too soon to think about that. I remember my time with Yuriko; I liked her... I liked her a lot, but I know that there was never love. She told me she loved me, but I highly doubt she was sure, herself.  
  
Argh, this is so confusing! So, if I don't want him and I don't love him, what does this all mean? That I just -like- him? I remember a time when Yoji was telling me something about love...  
  
'Love isn't something that slaps you in the face, in the middle of the day. It's something that takes months, even years, to develop. You can never start off a relationship with love, because you'd only be lying to yourself.'  
  
How many years did it take you to realize you were in love with Omi? A few months? A year? Or did it take the whole four years that you have known each other?  
  
So, I guess that's it. I like Aya, and I'm willing to start a relationship with him. But, I won't guarantee that I'll love him in the end.  
  
You've got another problem, Hidaka.  
  
What's that?  
  
How do you know Aya feels the same way? You said so yourself, he deserves so much better. For all you know, he could be thinking that you're the most idiotic faggot he's ever met.  
  
Damn me and my smart-mouthed mind.  
  
But it's right. How -do- I know that Aya feels the same way? The only way to find out is to... I gulp, as I turn off the water. Confess to him. But, I don't think I'm ready for that, yet. I'm not ready for rejection.  
  
I wipe myself with a towel, and slip into my clothes. Shaking water out of my hair, I walk out of the steam-filled bathroom, before making my way to the door. As I step out of my apartment, and lock the door, I see Aya walking towards his own home. I guess, he just got back from the shop.  
  
"Hey." I greet, softly.  
  
"Hi." He unlocks his door, and steps inside, leaving it open for me to walk in. I see him head towards the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower."  
  
"Alright. I'll order a pizza. What do you want?" I ask, lifting up his cordless phone, from the cradle.  
  
"Anything without anchovies." he calls back, before shutting the bathroom door.  
  
I grin at that. I'm the only one, of the four, who actually likes anchovies on a pizza. What's so bad about it? It's just fish! I mean, they eat sushi all of the time, too, so I have no idea why they think it's disgusting.  
  
Shrugging, I dial a number I know so well, and wait for someone to pick up. After ordering a medium-sized, Hawaiian pizza, I sit on the couch and wait for Aya to come out. I look at the coffee table in front of me, and notice that the movie case of 'A Beautiful Mind' was still there. I blush at the embarrassing memory. Turning my head away from it, I look around his living room. It looks exactly the same as the last time I saw it. Jeez, he's so neat!  
  
I hear the bathroom door open, and look up. Wow, that was quick! However, I made a very bad decision by looking at him; he gives me the perfect view of his naked chest; his -very- naked chest. His right hand is holding up a loose towel, wrapped around his waist. Everything seems to freeze, around me, when he appears. He is walking towards me in slow, sensuous footsteps. Water is dripping down his beautifully, sculpted chest, and I find it hard to breath.  
  
Then I see him walk into his bedroom, slamming the door shut, behind him. The slow-motion moment is gone. A large blush creeps up, upon my face. Hidaka! Don't be such a pervert! I wipe my arm across my face, in hopes to wipe the colour off. I can't believe I just... Sat there, and -stared- at him! Oh God! I feel so... Dirty! Ack! What's gotten into me?  
  
'I guess you're not as innocent as everyone thinks you are, KenKen.' I hear Yoji's voice, mocking me.  
  
W-What? Innocent?  
  
At that moment, I hear the bedroom door open again, and Aya steps out. Without a word, he sits down next to me on the couch. If he notices my burning cheeks, he's hiding it really well.  
  
The clock ticks by, slowly, and we sit on the couch, silently. Well, this is awkward...  
  
Finally, he speaks up.  
  
"You wanted to get to know me?" he asks.  
  
Whoa! Did Aya just start a conversation? I look up at him, in surprise. Is he smirking at me?  
  
"I-I-I... W-What? D-D-Did I...?" Stupid Hidaka! You can never stop stuttering, can you?  
  
"What would you like to know?" he continues, as if I hadn't said anything.  
  
What am I suppose to say? I look around the room, for answers. "What do you like to do?" I finally ask.  
  
He gestures towards a book on the coffee table. I remember seeing it, the last time I was over.  
  
"Oh." I say, simply. Oh man, this is so uncomfortable! If only he would just speak more often, then we wouldn't be in this position.  
  
The ringing of the doorbell. Saved by the bell! I quickly leap off the couch, and head for the entrance. After paying the delivery man, I close the door and head for the kitchen, where Aya is setting up plates and drinks. I open up the box, and breath in the delicious arouma of a freshly, baked pizza.  
  
We settle down to eat our dinner, once again in silence. I start to wonder, if we ever got into a relationship, would our time together be in silence, as well? Or maybe, it would be one of those comfortable silences, I always hear people talk about. Well, I know for sure that this is definitely -not- a comfortable one.  
  
Oh well, at least I'm not causing any accidents, at the moment.  
  
"Whoops!" I say, when I accidentally tip over my glass of coke.  
  
I spoke too soon.  
  
Before I can even consider it, Aya gets up to grab a cloth, and returns to wipe away the puddle. Hidaka, you damn klutz! I mutter a quiet "thanks" before we resume our dinner. That was a bit unusual. It's not like Aya to just clean up a mess he didn't make, without reprimanding me. Maybe he's trying to be extra nice, today.  
  
When we finish our meal, we head back towards the living room. This time, I decide to strike up a conversation.  
  
"So, do you only read during your spare time?" I ask, a bit nervously.  
  
"No." he replies. I don't think he would say anymore, but he surprises me with, "I watch T.V. sometimes."  
  
"Really? What do you watch?"  
  
He shrugs. "Anything that's on."  
  
I smile at him. "Do you watch sports?" Hey! It doesn't hurt to try! I mean, for all we know, he could be a -huge- soccer fan!  
  
"No."  
  
Then again, maybe not.  
  
"That's alright. I like to watch comedy, myself. How 'bout you?" I settle myself on his couch, once more, and he follows me.  
  
"No." Could you expand your vocabulary a bit?  
  
"Okay, then. What do you wanna watch?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
I grab the T.V. Guide on his coffee table and look through it. "Hey! There's a horror movie on at ten! Wanna watch that?"  
  
"Don't care."  
  
I can feel my eye twitching. This is really getting on my nerves.  
  
"Could you add a few more words to your sentences?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Before I can stop it, I hear a growl come out of my throat. "Because... Just -'cause-!"  
  
He looks at me, in amusement. I frown at him. My frustration should be taken seriously! I grab the remote from the coffee table, and switch the T.V. on. I surf through the channels before I find the one I want, and we wait -- in silence! -- for the movie to begin.  
  
I can't say that I'm a fan of horror movies. I only chose it because it seemed like the only movie available.  
  
The lights are turned off. Eek! What the hell just happened? The power couldn't have gone out, because the T.V. is still on! Do you think it's a ghost? Is there a phantom living in Aya's apartment?  
  
"It's better to watch horror movies in the dark." Aya informs me, coming back from the light switch.  
  
Did I mention that I didn't like horror movies? Jeez! The movie hasn't even started and I'm already getting paranoid! How am I gonna sleep, tonight?  
  
After many commercials, the movie is finally starting. The screen flicks to two, young, teenage girls watching a video on the T.V. One of the girls mention that there is a rumor that whoever watches that tape will get a phone call, before they are murdered several days later. So why the hell are you watching it, ya losers? Several days come way too soon, and I can't help but cover my eyes as the girls are slaughtered. [1]  
  
Okay, I don't like this movie. How about the Comedy Network? Or the Sports Channel? The soccer game is still on, ya know!  
  
But I'm unable to tell Aya this, since I'm sure he wouldn't be interested in a soccer game. I try to ignore my fears, and continue to watch.  
  
***  
  
"Don't watch the tape again! You already got the damn phone call!" I cry out, fearfully. Beside me, Aya looks at me as if I've gone insane. Well, you would, too, if you're watching the main character act so stupidly. Jeez, she is -so- gonna die!  
  
"She can't hear you." Aya informs, simply.  
  
"I know. But I can't help it." I tell him, and he smiles. I look at him again, hoping to see his lips curve once more, but to no avail.  
  
"She'll be alright." he tells me.  
  
"You've seen this?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah." he responds, nodding his head.  
  
"What happens?" I turn my whole body towards him. I don't want to watch the next scene.  
  
"Not telling." His gaze is still fixed on the screen before us.  
  
"Why the hell not?" I demand, scowling.  
  
"Just watch." Still staring at the screen.  
  
"I don't wanna wait."  
  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
  
"But, I wanna know -now-."  
  
"Be patient."  
  
"I don't have that virtue."  
  
"Well, be patient, anyway."  
  
"I don't wanna."  
  
"You whine, too much."  
  
"No, I don't!"  
  
"You do."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"You do."  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"You do."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me." He finally turns to me, with a small grin. At his expression, I completely freeze. Whoa... You don't see that everyday. I stare at him some more before my body seems to have a mind of its on, for I feel myself lean forward towards his face. He, in turn, leans closer to mine, his eyes drooping slightly. Closer, closer, closer...  
  
His lips brush mine, just faintly, and my eyes close. That was nice... He presses his lips against mine. I -really- like that. This moment seems to last for an eternity, but I feel that eternity just isn't enough.  
  
I gasp, snapping my eyes open, when he starts to move his mouth against mine. Whoa! This isn't like any kiss I've ever had. Actually, this is probably my most intimate kiss I've ever had with -anyone- I've dated. I guess I've been missing out on a lot, huh? I stare into his face as we kiss, his eyes are closed, and I can't help but feel rude for staring at him. So I close my eyes again, trying to memorize this wonderful feeling of finally being intimate with the man I -like-.  
  
I can faintly hear the screams and sound effects of the movie we are suppose to be watching, but I don't care anymore. I feel one of Aya's arm slip around my waist, and push me down gently onto the couch. He wants to lie on top of me. At this, I snap my eyes open again. Aren't we going just a -little- bit fast?  
  
Both of his arms are around me now, and his mouth is grounding itself into mind. This would have been nice if I weren't so worried about what was going to happen. I gently try to push him away, but he only tightens his arms around me. I feel something push at my lips, and I open them up, only to have something wet and slick slide inside. His tongue starts to roam around, like he's seeking something, but can't seem to find it.  
  
Something tells me he's done this before, and that thought scares me a bit.  
  
I try to push him away again, but he doesn't stop. I think I've had enough of this. This time, I try my best to push him away, closing my mouth in the process.  
  
Suddenly, Aya's arms are no longer hugging me, and our bodies are no longer touching.  
  
"Ow! You bit my lip!" he cries, glaring at me. His hand is covering his swollen, and probably bleeding, mouth.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't stop!" I defend myself. It was the only way!  
  
He stares down at me, and I can't help but feel intimidated by our positions.  
  
Scowling at me some more, he climbs off of the couch, and leaves the room. I gap in shock at his actions. What the...?  
  
What the hell just happened?  
  
  
  
... To Be Continued.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
[1] This is an actual Japanese, horror movie I saw last summer. I'm not too sure if the opening scene was accurate, since I only remember two girls watching the tape and getting killed. Does the plot sound familiar? I think an American company created a movie with a similar story, with a mysterious tape and murders. It's coming out soon, if it hasn't come out already. But just remember that Japan did it first!  
  
Eek! That was my -first- kissing scene! Actually, it was my first intimate scene I've ever written! Tell me if it was good, -please-! Were the descriptions good enough? Was it written at the right spot? Did it develop too quickly? Did it just suck like hell?  
  
Cece: It's simple! Click on the 'review' button below *points down to your left* and you get a date with KenKen! *shoves Ken into the spotlight* 


	8. Confess To Him

Disclaimer:  
  
My name is Takehito Koyasu, and I had decided to give Cece ownership of the Weiss Kreuz character, Hidaka Ken.  
  
Ken: *taps my shoulder* Cece, wake up!  
  
Cece: H-Hm?  
  
Ken: You were dreaming, again.  
  
Cece: Damnit!  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy! Reviews/comments are much appreciated!  
  
The setting/character descriptions are based on the manga, 'An Assassin And White Shaman.' So, for those of you who haven't read it, here are a couple of things that are different from the anime:  
  
- Yoji's a brunette, not a blonde  
  
- Ken has brown eyes, not blue/green  
  
- each of the boys have their own apartment; Yoji and Omi on one floor, Ken and Aya on top of them  
  
Warnings: Rated for "potty-mouth" language, and shounen-ai content. Pairings include AyaKen and YojiOmi.  
  
***  
  
'Thank You's: Whee! I guess people liked my kissing scene! A long list of people to thank, today!  
  
gwenhwyfar, Keeshe Kal'daka, Jin, Rika-chan, Little Isa, Siberian, fei, Kyri, Triste, siberian, sara-chan, Allerhaene, Lola, Inicora, Ayako, Devon- chan, Joanna, Sardius, Kia, and Amethyst!  
  
***  
  
Revealing Myself:  
  
Chapter Eight: Confess To Him  
  
"Okay, so let me get this straight." Yoji finally responds, after my description of the previous night's events. "You and Aya are having a fine time, sitting on his couch and watching a movie, when you two suddenly start making out... And then you -bite- him?" And I was hoping my best friend could give me comfort.  
  
"W-Well..." I scratch the back of my head, sheepishly. "Yeah."  
  
"Why the -hell- would you do that?" he asks, incredulously. I fume a bit. He wasn't even there! How could he ever know how I felt when Aya came onto me like that.  
  
"It scared me!" I protest.  
  
"What scared you? The way he looked at you -after- the kiss? Or are you saying that you were afraid of the actual lip-locking even though you helped initiate it?" He's looking at me sternly.  
  
"W-What? What makes you think -I- initiated it?" I can feel my cheeks growing hotter by the minute. Damnit! Why do I have to blush like this?  
  
"You told me that you two just started kissing, so I'm guessing that would mean Aya didn't intend to rape you." he told me, matter-of-factly.  
  
"B-B-But..." I stutter out. "Aya... Aya... He was going too fast!" I growl. Why can't anybody understand that? First Aya storms out of the living room, without a word, and now -Yoji- is making up all these weird stories! Maybe I should just stick to girls; they're less frustrating.  
  
"Ken! That rose pricked me!" a random school girl cried, cradling her precious finger. "I need tender love and care!"  
  
Then again, Aya isn't looking -too- intimidating right now. Don't these girls have anywhere else to go? I thought they have school! It's a Saturday, after all... Uh-oh, unless they're playing hookie!  
  
I giggle, softly, earning myself a weird look from Yoji. 'Hookie' sounds funny.  
  
"-Anyways-," Yoji emphasizes, ignoring the hookie-playing school girl. "Now we know that Aya wants you."  
  
"W-W-What?" I exclaim, blushing further. "Th-Th-That's -not- possible!"  
  
"You confuse me, KenKen." he tells me. "At first, it seemed like you were really interested in him, and now, after you two made out, you don't wanna be with him? Is he really that terrible a kisser?"  
  
More sputtering, more stuttering, more blushing. "Y-Y-Yo... Y-Yo..."  
  
"Yoji." he supplies for me.  
  
"Y-Yoji!" I cry out, in disbelief. "H-He... H-How could you...?"  
  
"So... That would mean that he's a -good- kisser?"  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"But you didn't say he was bad, either. So, does that mean he's average?" he continues. I'd -really- like to punch him in the gut right now.  
  
"H-How should I know?" No, really! How should I know? Didn't I tell you before that the kiss Aya and I shared was probably the most intimate I've ever had? Yeah, yeah, I know I'm pathetic. But, at least I'm not like Yoji, right?  
  
Yoji sighs. "You're right. How stupid of me."  
  
I smack him upside the head. He doesn't have to rub it in! "Shut up!"  
  
"Get back to work!" Aya's extremely scary voice, demands of us.  
  
I choke on nothing in particular. Now, there's something new. "Y-Y-Y..."  
  
"Yes." Yoji to the rescue, again.  
  
Aya walks away, but I am able to see the scowl on his pale face.  
  
I groan, and glance at my watch. It's nearly three o'clock; Omi should be back soon. I breath a sigh of relief. Omi's sane and mentally-balanced. He could comfort me.  
  
I continue to work as the cash register, and hope to God that my face isn't still flaming.  
  
The day hadn't started out, too well. Aya has been scolding me, more often, and I don't even have to guess what the reason is. What's worse is the fact that I've been more clumsy, today; especially around our great, fearless leader. I glance at him, out of the corner of my eye, and notice that several girls are hanging all over him. Why do they always have to hang around him like that? I'm sure he doesn't like it! But, what if he does? What if he accepts a date from one of them? What if he --  
  
"If you're not buying anything, get out!"  
  
Yeah! You tell 'em, Aya! I can't help but grin at his back.  
  
Why am I acting like a jealous and possessive girlfriend? After all, I -did- reject him, last night. I gulp. Why did I reject him?  
  
I was scared. No, really! I wasn't just freaked out, not like, 'Oh my God! What the hell is he doing sticking that disgusting, slimy thing he calls a tongue, inside my mouth?' It was more like, 'He's making me feel weird things, and I'd like him to slow down' kind of thing. He didn't even give me time to explain -why- I wanted him to stop! I liked it! I liked it -a lot-. But, I just wanted to make sure of some things.  
  
I wanted to make sure that our kiss would only lead us to more kissing. I wanted to make sure that he wouldn't touch anything I didn't want him to touch. I wanted to make sure that he wouldn't strip us of our clothing until we were as naked as the day we were born. I would like to take it one step at a time.  
  
But, I guess I can't blame him. He doesn't know that I've never really had a long-term relationship, not to mention the fact that I've never had any sort of relationship with a -guy-.  
  
And Aya is a very scary guy, so that makes this relationship all the more challenging.  
  
"Have a nice day." I tell the customer I was helping, before I wave her off. On to the next one. "Hello."  
  
He's looking at me, again. He's been doing that all day, just staring at me. What is he thinking? I hope he isn't thinking about slicing me up with his katana. God only knows how many nightmares I've had with -that- thing. I hear the chimes tingle, signaling another person entering the shop.  
  
I look up to see a blonde boy in a school uniform. "Hey Omi." I greet.  
  
"Hi Ken-kun! Hi Yoji-kun." Loving look, cheery smile, and a small peck on the cheek. I can't help but feel envious of their relationship. It's so carefree and friendly. What would my relationship with Aya be like? Would I be obeying his every word? Scared out of my mind? Stiff as a board?  
  
"Ken, I need some help in the storage room." Aya says, walking briskly past me.  
  
"O-O... Okay..." I respond. Uh-oh. This is it. The confrontation. Otherwise, he would have asked Yoji, who is currently lounging around in a seat, doing absolutely nothing.  
  
I capture Yoji's eye, and gesture towards the cash register machine. He nods, winks at me, and pats me on the back, before he heads for his duty.  
  
As slowly as my feet could carry me, I head towards the storage room. I feel like I'm heading towards my doom, that is Aya.  
  
He is putting away some items and rearranging boxes, when I arrive. I watch him, as his body moves swiftly and accurately. So perfectly.  
  
Smacking my head, I say, "Hey."  
  
He turns around, and gives me a black stare. I blink. Now, isn't this unusual...  
  
He brushes past me to close the door, and I give a small yelp. Okay, this is scaring me. Wouldn't you be?  
  
I hear the lock fall into place, and gulp down a huge lump in my throat. There is silence between us for what seems to be the longest five minutes I've ever experienced, in my life.  
  
"Why?" he finally asks.  
  
I jump, when I hear his voice. He sounds so... Deadly. "W-W-Wh-Why what?"  
  
He narrows his eyes at me. Oh God, not the eyes! "-Why-," he emphasizes. "Did you do what you did, yesterday?"  
  
More gulping, more blushing, some sweating. I clear my throat, but I still manage to croak out, "Y-Y-Yes-Yester-d-day?"  
  
He continues to wait for my answer.  
  
I swallow again. "I-I-I... I d-don't know."  
  
He scowls. "You don't know why you stopped?"  
  
I shake my head, furiously, then think better of it, and nod, instead. I can feel my whole body shivering from the way he's looking at me.  
  
"Well, which is it?" he demands, angrily.  
  
"N-No... I mean! Y-Yes! Yes! I do know!" Someone help me! I'm so scared!  
  
"Are you going to tell me -why-?" he grounds out.  
  
I can't speak for a moment. How the hell am I suppose to tell him? How am I suppose to tell him -anything- with the way he's looking at me?  
  
"Do I confuse you?" he begins, walking towards me with long, slow strides. I, reflexively, back away from his intimidating figure.  
  
I shake my head, nervously.  
  
"Does the fact that I'm attracted to another guy scare you?"  
  
I shake my head, again.  
  
He's standing right in front of me, now, eyes narrowed into thin slits. "Do I disgust you?"  
  
I gulp, before I shake my head, vigorously.  
  
"Then, what the hell is it?" He nearly yells. I'm glad he shut the door, I wouldn't want anybody asking me questions.  
  
Suddenly, the shoelaces on my sneakers seem very interesting. I wonder how many lines are --  
  
"Are you gonna answer me, or are you just gonna stand there like a fucking idiot?" His voice, again. God, it's making me so nervous! Why does he have to act like this?  
  
"Y-You... You were too fast..." I answer him.  
  
"I was too fast for what? Too fast for your brain to comprehend?" I squeak out an incomprehensible response. How can he be so -mean-?  
  
"I-I... I..." Hopefully, he won't scold me for my stuttering.  
  
"Y-Y-You... You what?" he mocks me. Well, that's not very nice! I finally look up, frowning at him. I'm surprised to see a tender look on his face. What? Wasn't he yelling at me just a minute ago?  
  
Gently, he lifts my chin up a bit higher, with his finger. He pecks me on the cheek. I'm so confused! Does he have multiple personalities or something?  
  
"I'm sorry." he says. He's apologizing! He's -apologizing-! Wow! Twice in the same week! There must be some sort of record for that.  
  
"W-What?" I ask, confused.  
  
"I'm sorry." he repeats. "I was frustrated about last night, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."  
  
I can only nod, in astonishment. He -apologized-. "It... It's okay."  
  
He nods, smiling sadly. Then drops his hand, away from my face.  
  
"I'm sorry, too." I say. "A-About... You know... Last night."  
  
He only nods, and smiles. I love it when he smiles, he's so beautiful.  
  
"We don't have to do anything you don't want to." he assures me, resting his hands on my hips. "I'm sorry I went too fast, last night."  
  
"It's alright." I tell him. "It's okay. I'm... I'm fine." He searches my eyes, seeking something. I widen my smile.  
  
Slowly, he leans into me, and I don't hesitate or stutter or push him away. I part my lips a bit, and allow his mouth to move against mine. I didn't notice it last night, but his lips are so soft and warm. I would have thought they were cold, like his personality. But I was wrong.  
  
They are gentle on my own, as he slowly pries my lips apart further. Like yesterday, he slips his tongue in and swipes at the insides of my mouth. I can feel it grazing over my gums and teeth -- ew! -- and I tentatively move my tongue against his. He tackles it instantly, and I feel my body being shoved up against the wall. His arms are wound around my waist, supportively, and my hands cling onto the collar of his T-shirt. A large box is in the way of my legs and the wall, so I step on top of it, in hopes that it will support me.  
  
Aya continues to lean into my body. His mouth moves over mine more quickly, and his hands start to roam over my back. I wrap my arms around his neck, and pull our upper bodies closer together.  
  
Just as things were starting to heat up, we hear a loud pounding on the door.  
  
"Hey! You two stop fooling around, and get back to work!" Yoji cries, mimicking Aya's words from the previous day. I can faintly hear Omi's giggle in the background.  
  
Aya gently pries away from my mouth, and looks at me. My face is flushed and I pout a little. I don't wanna stop! He smiles and kisses me on the lips swiftly, before unwounding his arms from me.  
  
Unfortunately, it wasn't the box that was supporting my body, during the kiss; it was him. Still in a daze, I feel the box underneath me give way, and I tumble onto the floor with an 'oof'.  
  
"Ow..." I complain. I rub my sore bottom, and look up at a smiling Aya. Like I said before, I love it when he smiles, even when it's because I had another klutz-attack.  
  
I smile sheepishly, as he grabs my hand and helps me up. He gives me one last hug and peck on the cheek, before he unlocks the door and opens it. I watch him walk out, and resume his duties at the shop.  
  
I smile, contentedly. If being with him makes me feel -this- mushy all over, then I won't complain.  
  
  
  
... The End.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Cece: *stares* Oh... My... ...  
  
Yoji: ...God.  
  
Cece: Thank you.  
  
Yoji: No prob'.  
  
Ken: You finished it!  
  
Cece: My very first -finished- story!  
  
Omi: *applauds, while smiling happily*  
  
Ran: And now, *takes Ken's hand* you can leave us alone.  
  
Cece: *frown* Not yet! I still have a couple of other stories you guys are starring in!  
  
Omi: -And- the 'Epilogue' of this story!  
  
Ken: There's an 'Epilogue'?  
  
Cece: Well, maybe...  
  
Yoji: What more could you possibly write?  
  
Cece: I was thinking of writing some of Aya's thoughts, to explain what he was thinking during this whole... Dilemma.  
  
Ran: Can't you write about that in the 'Sequel'?  
  
Cece: Maybe...  
  
Ken: A sequel? Is there gonna be a lemon?  
  
Cece: L-L-Le... L-Lemon? *blushes, furiously*  
  
Ken: Or at least a lime.  
  
Cece: L-L... Lime? What's with you in fruits, today?  
  
Ken: *shrugs*  
  
Omi: A lot of people have been asking about that, Cece...  
  
Yoji: Don't leave 'em without satisfying 'em.  
  
Cece: Is there a double meaning to that?  
  
Yoji: *grin*  
  
Cece: I don't know if I can... It's so... *covers eyes*  
  
Omi: You and Ken-kun are so alike, it's unbelievable!  
  
Cece: That's the reason why I wrote him in first-person point-of-view. If that ever happened to me, that's probably how I would react.  
  
Ran: She's not lying. Take a look... *spills a bucket of water onto the floor*  
  
Cece: Ack! *waves arms around, wildly, before slipping and falling* Owie...  
  
Ran: I rest my case.  
  
Cece: *scowl* Well, -anybody- would fall if you did that to -them-!  
  
Ran: *being ignorant*  
  
Cece: *scowls some more, and stomps foot* That's it! You're not getting laid in the next fic!  
  
Ran: *eyes widen* W-W-Wh-Wh...  
  
Yoji: ...What.  
  
Ran: Wh-What?  
  
Cece: *sticks tongue out*  
  
Ken: *sad, puppy-dog look*  
  
Cece: *melts* To see KenKen happy again, click on the 'review' button below, to your left!  
  
Omi: The things you do, Cece...  
  
Cece: *grin* 


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer:  
  
My name is Takehito Koyasu, and I had decided to give Cece ownership of the Weiss Kreuz character, Hidaka Ken.  
  
Ken: *taps my shoulder* Cece, wake up!  
  
Cece: H-Hm?  
  
Ken: You were dreaming, again.  
  
Cece: Damnit!  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy! Reviews/comments are much appreciated!  
  
The setting/character descriptions are based on the manga, 'An Assassin And White Shaman.' So, for those of you who haven't read it, here are a couple of things that are different from the anime:  
  
- Yoji's a brunette, not a blonde  
  
- Ken has brown eyes, not blue/green  
  
- each of the boys have their own apartment; Yoji and Omi on one floor, Ken and Aya on top of them  
  
Warnings: Rated for "potty-mouth" language, and shounen-ai content. Pairings include AyaKen and YojiOmi.  
  
***  
  
'Thank You's: Huge thanks goes out to EVERYONE who has reviewed my fic! I -really- appreciate your comments and positive remarks; it was because of YOU that I updated so quickly... And because of the fact that I had so much time on my hands, but it was because of you, too! This 'Epilogue' was written for all of you. Once again, THANK YOU! You're the best, everyone!  
  
***  
  
Revealing Myself:  
  
Epilogue: Aya's Point-Of-View  
  
I knew something was going on with him, during the last few days. I just knew it. That first night, when he came over to watch a movie, was a bit unusal, to say the least. No one has ever come to me, just to 'hang out' or 'spend time with me'. I'm the cold, emotionless Fujimiya Aya. I am unapproachable. I don't know where they got that idea from, since they've never really tried it. I guess it was a natural instinct or something, not to come near me.  
  
But Ken came. And that gave me a warm feeling. I don't know how long it's been since I've felt one of those; probably before Aya's accident. She was the only one who really understood me, and I could never bring myself to snap at her, as I do to everyone else. I never would have thought -Ken- would be the one to come over. He always seemed so happy, and my depression clashed with his happiness greatly. It surprised me, a lot.  
  
Yeah, I was pretty angry when he poured popcorn all over my head, and when he pushed me into the lake, -and- when he drenched me with the hose he was using. But, for some reason, I wasn't able to hold a grudge for longer than a couple of hours. He avoided me after all of those accidents, and I'm sure I surprised him when I told him he was forgiven. But it's Ken. I can forget whatever he did to me.  
  
When did I start respecting Ken so much? A long time ago. No, it wasn't when he came over with the movie and popcorn. I can still remember it clearly. Manx came over for a mission and I was asked to go find Ken, who was at the park, teaching the kids soccer again. Before that, I had never seen him actually play with the children, only overheard of the stories from conversations he and the others had. When I saw him kicking the ball around and pasting happy faces on the children around him, my expression grew somewhat... Happy. Or as happy as I could get.  
  
I let him continue on for a while, until I decided that Manx had waited long enough. He and the kids' faces fell in disappointment, and I had wished so hard that I could see their happy expressions once more. My wish was granted, whenever I was given the opportunity to see them play, again.  
  
I'm working in the shop, at the moment. It's nearly closing time. I can't help but glance at the clock for what seems to be the ten millionth time. I can't help it. Only hours ago, did Ken and I finally share the perfect kiss -- the one that was interrupted by Yoji -- in the storage room. I can't wait to spend the night with him. Not in that way; he's not ready, yet. But, I'll give him all the time in the world, as long as I can just be by his side.  
  
What's wrong with you, Aya? You've turned all mushy and romantic in a few days!  
  
And it was only last week that I was mourning over my precious little sister. God, Ken, what have you done to me? But, I can't blame you. No, I can't, because you were just being yourself. And that's the weirdest part of all. He doesn't even have to try, and he charms me to no end. He's always so friendly to people, even to all those annoying school girls. He's also very helpful and caring to everyone. He's a slob, a klutz, an innocent, but that just makes him all the more charming. He has charmed me, without even trying.  
  
And he's everything I'm not. Even now, I'm wondering if that kiss on my couch, last night, and the kiss in the storage room were real. I still can't believe that he's attracted to me. Don't take it the wrong way; I'm happy for it.  
  
I know he's still confused. I overheard his conversation with Yoji and Omi on Wednesday. They confronted him without any warning, and told him he was gay. I can only imagine how confused and worried he had been, over the last few days. The thought makes me laugh. I don't laugh a lot, but Ken makes me laugh. He makes me smile.  
  
So what is this? Love? It's too soon to say, but I have a feeling that this is only the beginning of a beautiful relationship. I can't help but feel that we are meant to be together. Aren't we? I can't stop thinking about him.  
  
I hope he feels the same way. I doubt it, though, since he's only realized that he's attracted to guys.  
  
It's finally time to close the shop. I drag the shutter down, and put away my apron. I look around for the boy who has been haunting my dreams for the last couple of months. Yes, months. I've known him for nearly two years, and I had realized that I was attracted to him over a year after we met. It's funny. On our first meeting, I was trying to kill him. Now, I'm hoping I can kiss him every night, before he falls asleep.  
  
I look around the shop, until my eyes land on him. He's looking at me, as well. I see his cheeks heat up, before he looks away. That's so cute. I love it when he blushes; I know that he wishes he could stop, but I hope that wish never comes true. I love all the different expressions he makes, during the day; surprise, confusion, embarrassment, happiness, sadness, anger, everything.  
  
I can't wait to see his passion when we finally make love. That's right, when. Not if. I'll wait for him, but I'm not gonna wait forever. A guy's got hormones he needs to satisfy, you know.  
  
I walk towards him, and take his hand. I smile at him, reassuringly. He blushes some more and nods his head. I lead him away from the shop, and up towards my apartment. I need to be with him, tonight. I need to be with him when I fall asleep, and I need to be with him when I wake up. It's like an obsession I can't get rid of, being with him.  
  
We enter my dark room, and I lead him over to the bed. He hesitates. I squeeze his hand, telling him that I don't expect him to do anything. Just be there. Just be with me.  
  
He nods, and sits down on the mattress. I pull him down, and touch his lips with my own. I can't get enough of those lips. They're so soft and warm. And innocent. Let's not forget innocent. I roll him over so that I'm on top of him. I hope I'm not scaring him. This is what caused him to push me away, last night. I wouldn't be able to stand it, if he does it again.  
  
But he doesn't push me away, this time. He returns my kiss, shyly. I lick at his lips, and he gasps. He tastes so good, so sweet. Ironically, it reminds of chocolate.  
  
Chocolate. That time during dinner? He didn't have a clue what he was doing to me. The way he ate the strawberry; he just licked away the whipped cream and starting sucking on it... God! I can't even think about it, or else I'm gonna be really frustrated, tonight. But, really, I couldn't believe how clueless he was, not until I returned from my washroom break and he asked me if there was anything wrong. Ken, I want to hear you moan again, but not because you find the chocolate dessert to be so tasty. I want to hear you moan my name as I enter you.  
  
Stop thinking about it. I'm sure Ken doesn't want to feel the boner I'd be sporting. I lick down his chin, and start lapping at his neck. He moans, a bit. Ken, please don't do that. I continue nibbling and kissing the soft skin there, and he moans some more. Have you ever gotten a hickey, Ken? Well, I guess he hasn't, since girls aren't too known for giving them out. I will be the first to do so, then. I start suckling at one particular spot, and I can faintly hear my name, coming from his lips. He's enjoying this. I'm glad.  
  
My hands are roaming about his body, and I resist the urge to rip his clothes off. I want to feel the skin on his body. I want to see and feel everything.  
  
But, I promised him I would wait.  
  
God, this is so hard.  
  
I decide to turn my attention away from his neck, and kiss him softly once more. His arms have been clinging to me tightly, and that gives me a warm feeling. Ken's clinging to me. He's clinging to -me-, because I'm making him feel this way. I make him moan.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the moon shining brightly through the curtains. It's so bright, it stands out from everything else. Even though the world is so dark, the moon still shines so brightly. That's the same way I feel about Ken. Even though my life is a living hell, even though my sister is in a coma and my parents' killer is still up and about, even though everything around me is totally dark, Ken is there to brighten things up, and put everything to shame.  
  
So, maybe it -is- true. Maybe I do... You know...  
  
I wish I can say it. This would be the perfect moment. But what if he rejects me? I don't want to scare him away. But, I really need to say it. I feel so strongly about it...  
  
Ken, I...  
  
I...  
  
I lo...  
  
I can't say it.  
  
  
  
... The End.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: I really didn't expect the Epilogue to be this long! It's just that there were so many things in my mind! The kiss scene wasn't suppose to be so detailed... Damnit! Nothing ever goes right! Yes, I know, this part is so different from the other chapters I had written. Damnit, again! Argh! It's so... Boring... And, not funny!  
  
The reason why I had updated this fic so quickly was because this past week, I had -no- plans, whatsoever. So, I decided to concentrate on fic writing. Unfortunately, my other fics won't be written as quickly, though I assure you that I'll try my -best- to update as soon as possible!  
  
Hoped you enjoyed 'Revealing Myself', everyone! This last part was for you! Well, the whole -story- was for you, but... Well, you know what I mean!  
  
Bye, for now!  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Cece 


End file.
